Temps d'égarement
by Belthyiel
Summary: Dans une époque de paix précaire, les seigneurs de Vert-Bois découvrent une enfant en piteux état sur la route d'Imladris. Les elfes feront tout offrir à leur cadette une nouvelle vie parmi eux. Mais hélas, l'ombre et le malheur ne sont jamais loin...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Sur le chemin d'Imladris

- Legolas ? Ion nin ! Nous devons reprendre la route sans tarder.  
Thranduil regardait son fils descendre agilement d'un large chêne aux frontières de Vert-Bois, prêt des montagnes de l'Ouest, pour mieux appréhender la route qui s'étendait devant lui et le paysage qui s'offrait à ces yeux. Bien que son corps fût celui d'un adulte depuis des siècles, l'elfe était encore jeune pour son peuple, et il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de franchir les frontières du royaume de son père. Sa curiosité était à son apogée en ce frais matin de printemps, et sa vue d'elfe détaillait le monde d'un air avide.  
Père et fils se rendait Imladris dans le but de fêter le solstice d'été qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante, le jour même de la lune noire, un présage de mauvais augure, d'après Elrond le Semi-Elfe.  
Les deux seigneurs elfes se retrouvaient également pour parler des affaires du monde, et plus particulièrement de l'ombre qui s'étendait peu à peu à l'Est, menaçant les enchantements de Vert-Bois de basculer dans l'ombre. Cette ombre, le roi Thranduil la redoutait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, mais un soir, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles qui lui murmuraient de noirs présages, il avait ordonné à son peuple de commencer à bâtir une forteresse autour de la ville et en dessous loin de la cime des arbres. Un refuge qui les éloignerait de la lumière, et qui, il l'espérait, ne servirait jamais.

Le roi Thranduil était désireux d'instruire son unique héritier de ces choses, et bien qu'honoré que son père le juge suffisamment mûr pour prendre pleinement part de aux discussions politiques entre les deux rois, il était également impatient de retrouver les fils d'Elrond. Ils étaient ces aînés de peu et des amis depuis l'enfance, c'étaient de jeunes elfes espiègles et joyeux, et de tels compagnons manquaient dans sa forêt natale. Il y avait bien le jeune Elros, son cadet, mais ce dernier était un artiste né, alors que comme lui, les jumeaux étaient des guerriers, et ils aimaient mesurer leurs forces et leurs habilités au court de leurs rencontres trop rares.  
Approchant de la terre ferme, un bruit inhabituel attira l'attention du prince. Trop discret pour être un orque, mais trop maladroit pour être un animal de la forêt. Il fit un signe à son père qu'il s'y rendait, qui semblait l'avoir perçu lui aussi, et se dirigeait dans cette direction. Il entendit un bruissement de feuilles, et il se dirigea d'un pas sur vers l'origine du bruit, l'arc à la main, prêt à abattre un éventuel ennemi, mais quand il vit enfin ce qui avait attiré son attention, il lâcha son arc, sous le choc.  
- Adaaaaaa ! Hurla-t-il.  
Près des chevaux, Thranduil se figea au son de la voix pleine de détresse et s'élança dans la forêt, la panique étreignant son c?ur. D'un même mouvement, les six elfes de l'escorte tirèrent leurs épées et se précipitèrent en direction du cri. Le Grand Roi des Elfes les avaient devancés, et il sentit son estomac se nouer en apercevant du sang sur le sol prêt du bosquet où il devinait son fils agenouillé sur le sol. Legolas était un guerrier, fier, et l'appeler de manière si enfantine de lui ressemblait pas...  
Il écarta le feuillage d'un buisson avec appréhension, ses yeux bleus vifs cherchant une éventuelle blessure ou un adversaire à combattre. Il constata avec horreur que la tunique verte de son fils était maculée de sang, hors celui-ci semblait ne souffrir d'aucunes blessures. Agenouillé sur le sol, il serrait dans ces bras le corps très jeune d'une elfe aux cheveux roux. Ces vêtements, déchirés, étaient maculés de boue et de sang, et ces membres étaient aussi sales que sanguinolents.  
Thranduil s'accroupit près d'elle et chercha un pouls sur son poignet décharné. La peau de la petite elfe était comme la glace, son c?ur battait encore faiblement, retenant presque par miracle cette vie si jeune dans son corps supplicié.  
- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle, ada, murmura Legolas, le regard paniqué.  
Le roi se défit de son manteau rouge qui lui donnait une allure si seigneuriale et l'enroula doucement autour de la petite enfant en la prenant contre lui. Chassant les mèches de cheveux collées par le sang, il remarqua que son visage était couvert de contusions exacerbées par la pâleur de sa peau. À grandes enjambées, les elfes blonds regagnèrent leurs montures suivit par les gardes, qui écarquiller de grands yeux en voyant la mine décomposée du roi qui serrait un corps enfantin contre lui.  
Les montures peu communes, soit d'immenses deux cerfs typiques du royaume sylvestre, connus pour leur grande célérité, mais aux caractères aussi incertain que celui du roi.  
-Va t-elle mourir ? Souffla Legolas, les yeux remplis de tristesse.  
- Non, répondit Thranduil à peine convaincu par la respiration irrégulière de la petite chose enroulée dans son manteau. Mais il faut faire vite, Elrond est son seul espoir, nous devons atteindre Imladris au plus vite.

Le crépuscule descendait sur la cité d'Imladris quand le cor de la garde sonna pour prévenir de l'arrivée du Seigneur Thranduil.  
Dans ses appartements, le seigneur Elrond sourit et se leva de son bureau. Bien qu'au fil des années, il rencontrait de moins en moins le roi sylvestre, il appréciait sa présence. Sous ces airs trop fier et son caractère parfois taciturne, c'était un homme bon qui se révélait avec le temps, jovial, qui aimait la vie, la fête et le bon vin, et par-dessus tout, protecteur et soucieux des siens. Avec une lenteur gracieuse, il longea le couloir jusqu'au balcon ou il rencontra ces deux fils qui se dirigeaient également vers les portes de la ville pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Tous trois entendirent avec surprise le cor raisonner une seconde fois, signal qu'une urgence les pressaient. Ils échangèrent un regard anxieux, ils lancèrent un regard inquisiteur aux cavaliers qui allaient à grand train sur les chemins sinueux de la vallée cachée, si bien que des chevaux se seraient sans doute tués depuis longtemps.  
Hélas, aucun d'eux n'était encore capable de voir précisément les elfes, car le soleil les éblouissaient et rendait leurs vues d'elfes aussi impuissants que ceux d'un humain.  
Courant d'un pas léger, Elrond et ces fils arrivèrent en hâte aux portes de la cité cachée et rencontrant Glorfindel, connu pour avoir une vue particulièrement brillante, souffla d'un air inquiet :  
- Il semble qu'ils aient eu des ennuis. Les vêtements de Legolas sont tâchés de sang, et je crois qu'il y a un blessé sur la monture de Thranduil...  
- Par les valars, je prie pour qu'aucun malheur n'afflige cette famille... Souffla Elrond, avec inquiétude.  
Il avait vu Thranduil souffrir la mort de son père, et ce n'est que grâce au soutien de son épouse Faeriel, qu'il avait réussi à supporter cette épreuve et à endosser sans faillir ses nouvelles responsabilités de roi. Cette femme était toute sa vie, et il n'eut elfe plus heureux en ce monde quand elle lui offrit un hériter. Et les valars savent qu'il avait hâte d'en avoir d'autres.  
Thranduil passa le premier les portes de la ville et démonta sans aucune forme de cérémonie, se précipitant vers Elrond qui l'avait rejoint, l'air grave.  
- Nous avons trouvé cette petite seule dans la nature, déclara succinctement le roi de Vert-Bois, en entrouvrant son manteau devant le seigneur brun. Je ne sais pas si elle survivra...  
Elrond tendit les bras et prit l'enfant à Thranduil, tandis que le reste du groupe sylvestre mettait pied à terre.  
Elladan jeta un ?il inquiet à la petite rousse et poussa un gémissement d'horreur.  
-Est-ce aussi grave que çà en à l'air ?  
- Je vais la soigner sur-le-champ, elle a peut être encore une chance.. Fit tristement Elrond,.. Mes fils, je vous confie nos hôtes.  
Thranduil et Glorfindel talonnèrent le seigneur des lieux, inquiet, jusqu'à la salle de soin ou Elrond gardait tous ses remèdes et outils dédiés aux soins. C'était une vaste pièce ronde, presque central dans la cité, toujours ouverte, de longues tentures blanches en guise de porte, facile et rapide d'accès de n'importe où pour permettre que chaque blessé puisse être soigné dans les meilleurs délais.

Sortant l'enfant du manteau du seigneur Thranduil, ce dernier découvrit qu'elle était, en vérité, plus jeune qu'elle y paraissait. Vêtue comme une femme, une chemise rouge avec un large décoté surmontant un corset noir étroitement serré lui dessinait une taille féminine, et une jupe noire plutôt courte couvrait ses maigre cuisses. Des vêtements que l'on voyait davantage sur les prostituées et les tavernières de basse engeances, mais certainement pas sur une enfant de neuf ou dix ans...  
- Pauvre petite enfant, fit tristement Glorfindel, alors qu'Elrond déposait avec douceur la fillette sur une table de bois sculpté, regardez ces cicatrices ! Et que fait-elle vêtu ainsi...  
Son visage portait peu de marques de coup, mais le reste de son corps n'était qu'ecchymoses et lacérations, des zébrures sur son dos et ces bras indiqués qu'elle avait sans doute été corrigé avec un fouet, et ceux à de trop nombreuses reprises...  
- Aucun enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à supporter pareil horreur... S'épouvanta Elrond. Glorfindel, pouvez-vous commencez à nettoyer ces plaies avec de l'eau mélangée à l'atelas ? Thranduil, n'hésitez pas à arroser généreusement sa chemise, le sang de ces cicatrices à adhérer au tissu et risque de se rouvrir si nous le retirons sec...  
Glorfindel et Thranduil, blême, s'exécutèrent en silence, abattu par le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.  
Le Grand Roi des Elfes leur raconta rapidement l'histoire, tandis qu'Elrond nettoyait les plaies des membres inférieurs de l'enfant, appliquant généreusement un onguent d'herbe odorante sur les chaires meurtries.  
- Elle a dû fuir l'endroit d'où elle venait, mais personne n'était à sa poursuite, conclut Thranduil, les sourcils froncés. Elle ressemble à une elfe sylvestre, mais aucun enfant n'a vu le jour à Vert-Bois depuis un siècle... Elle n'est pas si vieille...  
- Je ne la reconnais pas non plus, fit Elrond, pensif. En Lorien non plus, aucun enfant n'a vu le jour récemment... Si nous pouvons apprendre le nom de son père, quand elle se réveillera, nous pourrons être en mesure de découvrir qui elle est, et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arrivée...  
- Quel âge pensez-vous qu'elle a ? Songea Glorfindel, une dizaine d'années ?  
- Sans doute, fit Thranduil désolé, à peine sorti de la petite enfance...  
Elrond commença délicatement à nettoyer les meurtrissures sur le dos trop maigre, tendant la peau de manière douloureuse sur des os saillant, ou se dessinait d'anciennes lacérations déjà cicatrisées et blanchies par le temps, témoignant que la petite rousse n'en était pas à sa première correction de ce genre, si sévère soit-elle.  
Il fallut un long moment à Elrond pour nettoyer et soigner toutes les blessures considérables qui recouvraient le corps frêle de l'enfant. Arwen entra dans la pièce, et portant sa main prêt de sa bouche pour étouffer une expression de surprise horrifiée: Legolas nous a racontés... C'est terrible... Comment va-t-elle, adar ?  
-Elle vivra, fit l'elfe guérisseur, mais il lui faudra beaucoup de repos et de calme... Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour le moment...  
- Je vais lui chercher des vêtements, déclara l'elfe brune. Je suis sur que mes anciens vêtements lui conviendront...  
Elle disparut de la pièce, suivit de prêt par son père.

A suivre, si vous le souhaitez... 

PS : D'avance, je rampe implorante à vos genoux pour vous supplier de pardonner mes fautes d'orthographes... Oui je me suis relue, mais elles m'échappent encore et encore...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2. Un accueil chaleureux**

Thranduil et Glorfindel restèrent seuls, assis en face de la table de soins sans pouvoir se résoudre à la laisser là, seule, craignant qu'elle ne s'éveille, seule et perdue dans cet endroit inconnu.  
Legolas entra alors que le tueur de Balrog enroulait un drap autour de l'enfant suivit d'une épaisse couverture autour de son corps trop mince. Il caressa ces cheveux roux qui semblaient coupés de manière négligée, chantant une berceuse qui lui vint à l'esprit, songea tristement que peut-être que personne n'avait fait cela pour elle auparavant. Quand il eut fini, l'enfant bougea un peu, puis laissant échapper un gémissement douloureux, ses yeux clignèrent et s'ouvrirent, révélant des pupilles vertes, aussi foncées que les profondeurs de Vert-Bois  
Elle regarda craintivement autour d'elle, et comme tiré de son observation en voyant Arwen apparaître, elle se mit à trembler et se recroquevilla dans la couverture.  
Thranduil se mit à genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur.  
- Bonjour mon enfant, fit-il doucement en sindarin. Tu n'as pas à être effrayée. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, nous voulons t'aider. Dis nous ton nom, et celui de tes parents, s'il te plat.  
L'enfant poussa un gémissement terrifié et les larmes perlaient sur ces joues. Elle regarda Glorfindel avait autant d'appréhension que le roi sylvestre.  
L'enfant sembla puiser tout le courage qu'elle pouvait et murmura en langage commun : où est mon maître ?  
Ils réalisèrent qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas compris les mots de Thranduil, et Arwen s'assit prêt de l'enfant et répéta les mots du roi sylvestres d'une voix douce en langage commun, tenant contre elle des vêtements d'enfant.  
-Ils sont morts, fit-elle simplement, une tristesse infinie dans la voix. Ses yeux brillaient de terreur malgré les paroles rassurantes qui lui furent adressés, et elle se raidit quand Glorfindel essuya une larme qui coula sur sa joue.  
- Qui t'as fait ces blessures, petite demoiselle ? Demanda gentiment Glorfindel, en essuyant son autre joue.  
Elle ne répondit pas à la question, fixant la porte d'un air inquiet. Elle rassembla ces genoux sous elle et s'inclina profondément en murmurant : je ne dois pas en parler, ou mon maître me punira...  
Ces mots glacèrent les deux seigneurs elfes qui échangèrent un regard sidéré.  
-Tu n'as nul maître ici, et personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal... N'es pas peur, douce enfant, Nous allons te protéger, souffla Glorfindel avec douceur, en adressant un sourire encourageant à l'enfant effrayée. Nous aimerions te connaître. Mon nom est Glorfindel, et tu es à Imladris, dans la demeure su seigneur Elrond, et la demoiselle ici, c'est Arwen, sa fille.  
Le tueur de Balrog déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'enfant, qui le regarda avec surprise. Elle se tassa de nouveau dans ces couvertures, troublée. Voyant que connaître l'identité de ces compagnons avait fait réagir positivement la petite elfe, Thranduil se présenta à son tour, mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Elle frémit en entendant son nom, et à nouveau, les larmes coulèrent sur ces yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tremblante avec les yeux écarquillés de terreur, murmurant de manière imperceptible : pitié... Je ferais ce que vous voudrez... Vous serez mon nouveau maître, je ne m'enfuirais plus... Ne me punissez pas...  
Le roi sylvestre s'écarta, stupéfait par sa réaction. Arwen était aussi étonné que ces compères, et prenant l'enfant sur ces genoux pour calmer sa peur, mais rien de ce qu'il dit ne l'apaisa.  
-Pourquoi crains-tu notre ami ? Demanda Glorfindel, cherchant un sens à tout cela.  
-On dit qu'il kidnappe les filles des fermiers et qu'il épouse, ainsi que les filles qui naissent de ces unions, jetant les fils aux orques... Quand il est las qu'elles désobéissent, il les dévore... Personne ne peut lui échapper, car son coursier est le plus rapide du monde !  
_Une fable pour la dissuader de s'enfuir_, compris le tueur de Balrog, qui déclara d'un ton rassurant : Thranduil n'a pas d'esclave, et ne mange pas d'enfant... Les elfes, comme toi et moi, naissaient et demeurent libre, tu n'auras plus jamais de maître... Et jamais nous ne ferons de mal aux nôtres...  
-Je t'ai préparé une chambre, laes,_ petite enfant_, tu as besoin de repos après toutes ces émotions.  
La prenant dans ces bras, Arwen emmena la petite fille dans une chambre proche de celle des seigneurs présents. C'était une pièce assez grande avec tout le confort nécessaire, plus une impressionnante bibliothèque. Elle lui donna robe de nuit et dit : Nous allons te laisser reprendre tes esprits, et prendre du repos. N'aie crainte, ce soir, personne ne te fera de mal.  
Mais alors que la brune quittait la pièce, la petite rousse lança un regard anxieux vers la porte, mais ne dit rien. Glorfindel s'approcha de la bibliothèque et saisit un livre : As tu déjà l'histoire de notre peuple ? Je peux rester ici pour te la lire, si tut le souhaite.  
Arwen sourit, le tueur de balrog était d'une grande douceur avec les jeunes de son peuple, bien qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Quand elle était enfant, il avait passé des nuits entières à lui lire des histoires, illustrant d'exemples de son propre vécu.  
Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ignorerait jusqu'au nom de l'elfing.

Les elfes, une fois adultes, n'avaient plus besoin de dormir que quelques heures par jour pour être reposer, et en tant cas de nécessité, il pouvait passer des semaines entières sans fermer l'œil. Glorfindel espérait pouvoir mettre à profit cette particularité, mais alors que l'aube pointait, il s'assoupit assis au sol en face du lit de l'elfing, son livre posé sur ses genoux.  
La petite elfe s'éveilla une heure plus tard et voyant son protecteur endormi, elle en profita pour quitter les lieux en silence.  
Elle passa la porte de sa chambre et déboucha sur un long couloir ouvert entouré d'arcade sculpté. L'aube se levait, illuminant la vallée cachée. Le spectacle était époustouflant, la petite elfe n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, se laissant séduire par la sérénité des lieux. Elle avait songé à fuir, mais pour aller où ? Ces gens avaient réellement l'air gentil, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on la duperait...  
Pour l'heure, elle avait rassemblé tout son courage et parcourant le jardin, elle vit non loin, assis contre un arbre, Thranduil, aiguisant pensivement son épée.  
Elle se figea une minute, terrifiée, puis avança jusqu'au roi, les jambes flageolantes. Il la regarda s'approcher et s'agenouiller devant lui. Intrigué, il n'osait faire le moindre geste de peur de la faire fuir et, laissa sa voix tremblante s'élever, à peine perceptible : c'est vous, mon nouveau maître... Vous m'avez trouvé dans la forêt... Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas de mal à Glorfindel pour ces paroles... Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect...  
Il la regarda, stupéfait, le sang glacé par ces propos. La réalité de cette enfant était donc aussi atroce que ce qu'il avait craint. Son monde était peuplé de maîtres cruels et d'esclaves, et elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il y puisse y avoir autre chose...  
Il se redressa et posa une main sur sa tête : Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ?  
-Besshû, fait-elle honteusement.  
_N'y a-t-il jamais personne qui est aimé cette enfant ?_ Songea Thranduil accablé d'affliction en entendant son nom, qui signifiait littéralement, _« l'épouse des chiens _».  
S'il est bien une chose pour laquelle le roi elfe avait une adoration, c'était les enfants, et il priait chaque nuit les valars de lui accorder une grande famille empli de fils et de filles. Voir cette petite chose qui avait bafoué des manières les plus cruelles possible le rendait malade.  
Il saisit le menton de l'enfant, pour attirer son regard, refusant d'utiliser un nom aussi rabaissant : je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as pu subir à l'aube de ta vie, et pourtant, je vois du courage en toi...De la force... Jeune elfe, je te jure que je veux te protéger, comme tous les elfes que tu rencontreras ici...  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra d'un bleu intense un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. L'elfe qui se tenait devant elle était l'opposé de tout ce qu'on avait pu lui décrire par le passé.  
-Thranduil, osa timidement la petite rousse, tremblante.  
Elle saisit la main de Thranduil avec appréhension, et celui-ci, se laissa faire pour inciter l'enfant à ne pas le craindre, mais les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de l'enfant n'étaient qu'abomination : mon ancien maître m'a dit que quand j'aurais un nouveau maître, il me soignerait, et qu'ensuite... Il voudrait... Voudrait...  
Des larmes perlèrent à nouveau alors que les mots lui échappèrent, blessant l'âme de l'elfe sylvestre qui ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
Priant pour ne pas l'effrayer, il se laissa aller à son élan de prendre l'enfant dans ces bras et lui murmura : ça non plus, tu n'as plus à le craindre... Le monstre qui t'a fait du mal a menti, ma douce enfant... Il n'y a aucun esclave à Vert-Bois... J'ai une épouse, la reine Faeriel, que j'aime plus que ma vie, et un fils... Il est jeune, à peine trois cent ans ! Je suis sur que quand tu le rencontreras, vous deviendrez ami ! Nous sommes ta famille, à présent...  
Elle pleura à chaudes larmes au creux de son cou, bercé par le chant elfique qu'il murmurait d'une voix douce. Son monde de souffrance venait de s'écrouler en quelques mots, et ses larmes étaient plus de soulagement que de peur. 

Quand Legolas retrouva son père, il fut surpris de la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Le roi elfe était toujours adossé contre un arbre, et reposait contre son genou la petite elfe rousse, qui l'écoutait parler avec passion. Elle l'entendit venir de loin, et le regarda avec appréhension, mais ne bougea pas. Il portait dans ses mains trois tasses de thé et en offrit une à chacun.  
Thranduil jeta au prince un regard affectueux et dis : Ah ! Je te présente, Legolas, mon fils dont je te parlais tout à l'heure.  
-Mae Govanen, Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo, fit-il avec un sourire franc.  
-_Salutation, une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre_, traduisit Thranduil en lançant un regard appuyer sur son fils, espérant qu'il ne s'attarderait pas sur ignorance de la petite elfe.  
-Quel nom t'ont donné tes parents, douce enfant ? Poursuivit Legolas en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. De plus, il était maladroit dans cette langue qu'il n'avait apprise que par ce que son rang l'imposé, et qu'il utilisait que très rarement.  
-Je ne m'en souviens pas... Fit la petite fille en honteuse, mais la dame qui voulait guérir ma nana m'a appeler Besshû...  
Legolas s'étouffa et avec une gorgée de thé, les yeux écarquillés.  
-Pardonnez-moi, gémit la fille, inquiète.  
-Il n'y a rien à pardonner,pining_, petite_, fit Elrond en venant à eux, se présentant brièvement à l'enfant. Il l'invita a leur exposer son histoire.  
Devenu livide, elle s'exécuta : Je ne m'en souviens pas beaucoup, je marchais à peine quand le village a été attaqué par des monstres..., Ada est mort, Nana a été blessé... Une dame qui vendait du pain nous recueillit, et elle voulut soigner ma nana... Mais les médicaments coûtaient cher... J'ai travaillé pour elle, mais ça n'a pas suffi... Des larmes emplirent ces yeux, Nana est morte, car je n'ai pas assez bien travaillé avec la vieille dame...  
Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule de la petite et dit : Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Les blessures ne peuvent pas toujours guérir, et ceux malgré tout l'or du monde... Crois-moi, pining, tu as fait de ton mieux et ta nana le sait... Nous allons te trouver un nouveau nom, qu'en dis-tu ?  
Elle acquiesça vivement, et Arwen vint la chercher pour l'apprêter de manière plus convenable.  
En la regardant s'éloigner, Legolas dit : je prie les valars d'aider cette pauvre enfant à se remettre...  
-Elle portera hélas des séquelles que nulle magie ne pourra jamais guérir, soupira tristement Elrond. Nous devons à présent l'aider à vivre dans un monde qu'elle aurait toujours dû connaître...  
-Je suis sur que Faeriel l'accepterait comme sa fille, et elle pourrait enfin trouver à Vert-Bois l'amour qu'elle aurait dû recevoir, si je la prenait pour fille adoptive proposa Thranduil.  
La pensée de pouvoir avoir une sœur fit sourire Legolas, mais Elrond dissipa ces songes :  
-Je ne doute pas que vous prendriez soin d'elle, mellon nin, mais je pense que le voyage entre nos deux royaumes ne soit une épreuve trop rude pour elle... En premier lieu, il serait plus sage qu'elle reste à Imladris,  
-Vous avez sans doute raison, fit Thranduil, le visage empreint de déception. Elle sera en sécurité ici, et il semblerait qu'Arwen est déjà adopté le rôle de grande sœur...  
Et en effet, la fille du semi-elfe apprêta l'enfant avec soin, recoupant ces cheveux cuivrés de manière harmonieuse, juste au niveau des épaules. Elle l'avait revêtu d'une robe verte à manche longue pour voiler ces nombreux bandages, et lui tint la main pour la présenter à ses frères qui lui firent un accueil chaleureux.  
Durant le repas, tous firent l'effort de parler le langage commun, et lorsqu'une petite voix s'éleva pour demander timidement s'ils pouvaient lui apprendre leur langue, se fut accueilli par un torrent d'enthousiasme.  
- Theileryn, souffla Thranduil, qui avait passé une partie du repas perdu dans ces pensées.  
Glorfindel, qui devina le sujet de sa réflexion dit : c'est un joli nom.  
-Oui, fit Elrond avec un sourire, ça veut dire _force de la forêt_, ça te plaît ?  
La petite elfe approuva d'un signe de la tête enthousiaste, rougissante.

Les jours qui vinrent furent joyeux, et la seule ombre dans la journée du roi d'Imladris était le moment où il devait changer les bandages de Theileryn, le confrontant avec peine au douloureux passé de sa nouvelle fille adoptive.  
Elle ne se plaignait jamais quand il la soignait, et quand, par maladresse, elle renversa un verre et qu'un bout se verre se logea dans sa paume, elle cacha sa blessure, de peur d'être punie.  
Elle ne versa pas une larme,quand le seigneur le rendit compte de l'accident le lendemain, alors qu'il rouvrait sa plaie pour en sortir le corps étranger. La voir endurer ainsi la douleur sans bruit, brisait le cœur de son père adoptif, se souvenant d'Arwen à son âge, qui courrait vers lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes à chaque égratignure.  
Il ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour, elle devienne une enfant chaleureuse et pleine de joie malgré son regard parfois fixe, son langage trop mûr témoignant de son expérience du monde, froid et cruel.

En une semaine, Theileryn ne craint plus les elfes autour d'elle, même si un mouvement trop brusque la faisait toujours sursauter. Parlant que si on l'y inviter, elle cherchait néanmoins la compagnie des siens, et plus particulièrement après le crépuscule, ou, alors que la nuit s'infiltrait dans sa chambre, elle fuyait cette dernière et aller se réfugier dans les appartements d'Arwen, mais aussi ceux de Thranduil ou de Legolas qui consolaient ces nombreux cauchemars avec douceur.  
La confiance qu'elle avait accorder aux seigneurs de Vert-Bois faisait douter de sa décision à Elrond, mais bien qu'il n'en eut rien dit, il voyait tant d'ombre dans l'avenir de ce royaume qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'y envoyer. Ça, et aussi une part de lui était heureuse d'avoir cette enfant. Sa présence le détourner de ces sombres ruminations depuis de départ de son épouse pour les Terres Immortelles, laissant un grand vide dans son cœur...  
Le matin du solstice d'été arriva, alors que les préparations allaient bon train pour la fête à venir, Theileryn croisa le prince de vert-Bois qu'il s'éloignait de l'agitation. Elle lui saisit le bas de sa tunique et demanda : où vas-tu, Legolas ?  
-Je vais m'entraîner avec tes frères. Viens avec moi ! Je pourrai te montrer quelques parades.  
Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit avec un grand sourire, et le pied léger, ils se rendirent dans une petite clairière. Les deux autres princes, en armes et vêtu pour le combat, déjà sur place.  
-Oh, Legolas, tu as pris notre petite sœur pour admirer la fessée que l'on va te mettre !  
-Pourquoi Arwen n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna la petite rousse.  
-Arwen a choisi une autre voix que celle des guerriers, fit Elrohir, en douce princesse, elle aime plutôt s'occuper d'organiser les festivités, des arts... Mais reste, je t'en prie, peut-être qu'a toi, cela te plaira !  
Theileryn s'assit sur une imposante pierre non loin de là et observa en silence. Les princes s'affrontèrent en duel à l'épée, à la dague, et à l'arc pendant plus d'une heure. Quand enfin ils se tournèrent vers la rousse, pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pensât, elle dit avec un sourire enthousiaste : j'aimerais savoir me battre, comme vous !  
Le visage des jumeaux s'éclairèrent, et Legolas, tout sourire, s'exclama : c'est bien une petite elfe de Vert-Bois que j'entends là !  
Il lui fit signe d'approcher et lui mit une dague entre les mains : et lui dit :  
-Ne quittes jamais ta cible des yeux, il désigna Elladan pour l'exemple. Tu dois toujours la voir, mais aussi la sentir, pour pouvoir anticiper ses mouvements. Tiens-toi de profil, comme ça fit-il en l'aidant à se mettre en position, tu offriras une moindre cible à ton adversaire...

-Elle offre déjà une cible plutôt fine, taquina Elladan.  
-On t'apprendra ! Fit joyeusement Elrohir, il lui saisit la main et qui fit décrire un geste avec douceur, frappe de coter, ça te protégera tout en blessant ton ennemi. Mais surtout, ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire !  
-Humains, orques, harradrims... Ils sont tous plus lents que nous, mais compter sur la faiblesse de son ennemi est une erreur mortelle, poursuivit Elladan,  
Ils voulurent inculquer les rudiments du combat d'un ton passionné, heureux d'avoir trouver une élève attentive. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ne percevant pas l'arriver d'Elrond, qui regardait la scène avec un sourire bienveillant.  
- Gwend,_ jeune fille_, en attendant de décimer les armées de l'ennemi, il est temps que je commence à t'enseigner les rudiments de notre langue.  
Elle rendit sa dague au prince blond et alla d'un pas rapide vers le seigneur des lieux. Il l'intimidait toujours, lui plus que les autres, sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi.  
-Tu voudras apprendre à te battre, comme les jumeaux ?  
-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, fit la petite rousse en se tortillant les mains, ils sont forts, et capable de se défendre... Ainsi que de protéger les autres ! Je rêve pouvoir être comme eux ! Et je n'aurais plus jamais peur...  
Elrond fut touché par ces mots. Bien préférait qu'elle aspire à devenir comme Arwen, c'était une orientation dès plus logique pour Theileryn que de vouloir apprendre à se défendre seule. D'un coup, il lui apparut le motif des terreurs nocturne de l'enfant : tu as peur que le méchant homme vienne ici te chercher ?  
Elle se figea et acquiesça silencieusement de la tête, les yeux rougissants. Se mettant à sa hauteur, un genou au sol, Elrond la prit dans ces bras :  
-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me parler, toute petite, fit-il avec une voix douce, je t'aiderai à chasser tes peurs...  
-Je dois vous faire honte, fit-elle dans un sanglot, je suis faible, et j'ai causé la mort de ma mère... Je ne mérite pas votre affection... Je ne suis pas comme vos enfants... Ils sont forts, beaux et gentils... Et moi, je ne suis pire qu'un chien...  
_C'était donc ça... _Réalisa le roi, _elle est noyer sous la culpabilité et a honte... Tant d'année à souffrir et à se faire rabaisser ne pouvait se dissiper en une semaine..._  
-Tu es forte, ma chère enfant, car tu es ici, après tout ce que tu as vécu... Ce n'est pas par charité que Thranduil t'a donné ton nom, mais par ce qu'il a vu cela en toi... Et il a raison, cent fois plus chaque jour... Tu grandiras et deviendras une_ elleth _gracieuse et une guerrière habile.. Je suis fier de toi Theileryn, et tu me rendras toujours fier...  
Elle l'étreignit plus fort en entendant ces mots qui la soulagèrent, et depuis ce moment, Elrond devint son confident.

Fin du chapitre !

La suite... Si tel est votre bon plaisir

Merci pour vos petits mots d'encouragements pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3. Souvenirs**

Gandalf arriva dans l'après-midi, heureux de pouvoir fêter auprès des elfes qui lui réservaient toujours un accueil chaleureux, voire fraternel pour Elrond.

Il s'entretint des nouvelles du monde avec les seigneurs elfes et leurs fils qui observaient en silence, s'inquiétant de l'agitation grandissante des orques aux alentours de Dol Guldur. Thranduil assura que Vert-Bois, hormis quelques assauts d'araignées monstrueuses ou d'orques en petit groupe isolé à l'Est, demeurait calme, ses elfes parcourant encore les vastes étendues sans être inquiétés dans le reste de son royaume.

Le roi, fier, acceptait difficilement les questions incisives de Mithrandir ; aussi, Elrond préféra détourner le sujet sur Theileryn, dont il raconta l'histoire.

L'istari l'écouta sans dire un mot, et quand l'elfe brun eut fini, il soupira :

-Voilà une histoire bien triste, mon ami, bien triste... Mais je trouve tout cela bien étrange... Les elfes font toujours de grandes fêtes pour la naissance des enfants, ou les seigneurs du royaume donnent sa bénédiction au nouveau-né... Alors, pourquoi ignorons-nous tout de cette enfant ? Je pense que nous devrions chercher plus loin... Dans la mémoire même de l'elfing...

Elrond le regarda, sidéré, et Thranduil dit en évitant le regard du magicien :

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, elle fait bien assez de cauchemars, à peine trouve-t-elle le sommeil qu'elle pleure et gémit en appelant sa mère... Nous devons la laisser oublier son passé, et non pas le rendre plus vivace.

-J'y pensais, depuis quelques jours, avoua Elrond. L'histoire de notre pining est pleine de trous, d'incohérences, et je crains que rester ainsi ne fasse grandir le trouble dans son esprit avec le temps...

Thranduil se leva de sa chaise d'un bon, et fit les cent pas, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son désaccord. Faisant mine de sortir, il dit :

-C'est votre responsabilité Elrond, et j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

La fête vint et fut une grande source de joie pour tous, le solstice d'été étant le jour de lumière le plus long, les elfes l'adoraient particulièrement, déployant tous leurs talents pour rendre les festivités somptueuses et inoubliables.

La petite elfe qui regardait les feux d'artifices de Gandalf avec des yeux émerveillés, et celui-ci fut plus que ravi de son jeune public, si rare parmi les elfes.

Quand Elrohir l'invita à se présenter à Gandalf, elle le regarda avec méfiance, puis dit :

"Elrohir dit que vous êtes un valar déguisé en humain..."

Le magicien rit et fit un clin d'?il au prince elfe qui rougit de la méprise de sa cadette, et se mettant à sa hauteur, il répondit d'un air rieur :

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Disons que je fais de la magie, comme ça.

Il joint les mains et une tige verte s'éleva, et en quelques secondes, un lys blanc d'une taille impressionnante fleurit. Voyant l'air émerveillé de la petite rousse, l'Istari eut un sourire franc et lui tendit. Surprise, celle-ci ouvrit grand la bouche, l'attrapa avec délicatesse :

-Oh, merci seigneur Gandalf, vous êtes encore plus gentil qu'un valar !

-Prend en grand soin, car elle ne fanera jamais, souffla-t-il. Tiens, va montrer ça au prince Legolas, je lui en ai offert une similaire, autrefois.

Il rit de nouveau en la voyant détaler vers le prince blond, et entendit le rire d'Elrond faire écho près de lui.

-Son âme demeure innocente, souffla-t-il, c'est un miracle.

-J'espère qu'elle se plaira ici. Elle n'a pas vécu avec les elfes sylvestres, mais elle a leurs caractères, leur amour de la forêt... Je me demande si en la gardant ici, elle sera vraiment heureuse...

-Elle le sera, fit Gandalf rassurant. Vert-Bois est menacé, mais Thranduil est trop fier pour l'admettre... Et cela lui causera bien des torts...

-Ne soyez pas si sombre, mellon nîn ! Ce soir, la lune m'en est témoin, aucune ombre ne se posera sur le c?ur des gens qui festoient dans ma maison !

Les chansons allèrent bon train et l'alcool coula à flot, et ce, plus que de raison dans la Dernière Maison Simple.

Ceci avait notamment pour cause que la liesse battit son plein, Glorfindel proposa que les seigneurs Gandalf, Elrond et Thranduil bénissent la nouvelle venue parmi les elfes comme elle aurait du l'être jadis, et ce fut fait à l'approbation générale, et plus de vin coula encore dans les coupes de cristal elfiques.

Les princes elfes finirent plus saouls que ce que leurs pères ne l'auraient admis en temps normal, mais Elrond lui même avait abandonné son masque impassible pour se confondre avec les siens, ne remarqua pas que ces fils avaient fuit la fête pour aller barboter dans les fontaines d'Imladris, semant leurs royales atouts sur la route, jusqu'à ce qu'Arwen, furieuse, vint les chercher pour les coucher dans leurs lits comme de jeunes enfants en les sermonnant.

Le lendemain, la cité était plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée, car nombreux furent assommés par l'excès de vin et dormirent jusqu'à une heure tardive, ignorant les rayons du soleil en ce premier jour d'été radieux. La maison d'Elrond ne fit pas exception, et ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que dans un commun accord, le seigneur des lieux et Gandalf recherchèrent Theileryn dans le but de découvrir ses secrets. Cette dernière était assise face à Thranduil qui semblait l'instruire de quelques événements passés en glissant dans ses propos du vocabulaire sindarin.

En les voyants arriver, l'aîné se raidit et son expression ne devint que désaveu, mais il n'en dit rien.

Quand le semi-elfe lui expliqua ce qu'il souhaitait faire, le sourire de l'elfing s'effaça peu à peu. Gandalf avait ce don de lire dans les âmes et bien que sa magie serait indolore, elle replongerait inexorablement l'enfant dans un passé douloureux.

C'est avec angoisse qu'elle accepta et demanda timidement :

"Thranduil peut venir lui aussi ?"

Le magicien acquiesça, l'air grave et ils se rendirent dans la salle de soin. Revoir cette enfant allongée sur cette table renvoya tristement les elfes au jour où ils l'avaient découverte à moitié morte.

Diverses herbes odorantes furent mises à brûler, et Gandalf, immense, penché sur l'elfing rousse, plongea ses yeux dans les siens en psalmodiant alors que cette dernière agrippait la main d'Elrond.

Des hurlements, des incendies ravageaient des maisons de bois nichées aux pieds d'arbres immenses, leurs feuilles marquées des couleurs de l'automne. Sans doute était-ce là le premier souvenir de Theileryn. Une elleth aux longs cheveux blonds-cuivrés saisit la petite fille dans ses bras, qui était dans une de ces maisons enflammées, et courut à l'extérieur où des combats avec d'un coté des orques, et de l'autre des hommes et des elfes. Un homme d'aspect étrange saisit la femme par l'épaule et l'étreignit. Il était bien plus grand qu'un elfe, ou qu'un homme, muni d'une musculature impressionnante et d'une dense chevelure châtain.

- Elenna ! Tu dois fuir ! Tu dois avertir le roi des elfes de ce qui se passe !

-C'est à plus de cinq jours de marche ! Mîl, amour, je n'y arriverai jamais à temps ! Viens avec moi ! Tu iras plus vite !

- Non ! Je ne peux abandonner les miens ! Hâte-toi, ordonna t-il en se détournant, cours et dit au roi ce qui se passe à Eryn Born ! Il t'offrira protection à toi ainsi qu'à notre enfant !

Un cri lugubre raisonna au loin, et l'elleth prit la fuite. Quand elle se retourna, son aimé avait disparu et un énorme ours avait prit place, rugissant puissamment. Alors qu'elle s'attarda pour le regarder, une flèche se ficha dans son épaule.

Il faisait nuit à présent, et l'elfe blonde, serrant toujours la petite fille contre elle, arriva à l'orée de Vert-Bois, et découvrit, dépitée qu'elle était aux pieds des monts brumeux. Un petit village était niché dans un renfoncement rocailleux, et elle frappa avec désespoir et à bout de forces à une petite maison légèrement à l'écart des autres.

Une vieille femme ouvrit sa porte, et dit d'un air dur :

- Que voulez-vous ?

-Pitié, fit l'elfe dans un langage commun peu assuré. Aidez-nous, mon village a été attaqué...

-Les elfes peuvent bien crever, je n'en ai cure ! Jamais ils ne se sont souciés de nos villages !

Elle referma sa porte brutalement. L'elfe y frappa avec force et insista :

- Pitié ! Je payerai !

Et la porte se rouvrit comme par enchantement.

-Je refuse que vous parliez cette langue dans ma maison ! Hurla la vieille femme en s'adressant à la mère de Theileryn, couchée sur une couche sale emplie de paille, d'apparence mal en point. Son visage était blanc et de longs traits bleutés remontaient dans sa gorge, chaque respiration semblait une épreuve. Voilà deux semaines que vous êtes chez moi ! Je refuse de cacher des elfes plus longtemps sous mon toit ! Partez à présent !

-Je vais bientôt mourir madame... Une flèche de Morgul a percé ma chaire, et je ne parviens plus à endiguer le poison...

Elle lui tendit une bague d'or et souffla :

- Voici ma bague de fiançailles... Je vous la donne pour payer un guide pour ma fille... Elle doit aller à Vert-Bois, dans la demeure du seigneur Thranduil... S'il vous plaît...

L'elfe blonde toussa et un râle morbide s'échappa de sa gorge. La vieille femme s'écarta, inquiète, et saisit une dague elfique posée sur une table près d'elle. Alors que l'elleth crachait du sang, penchée en avant, elle saisit l'occasion et plongea la dague dans le cou de l'elfe, abrégeant ses souffrances sur l'instant.

-Nana ! Hurla la petite fille rousse en entrant, un tablier de boulanger trop grand pour elle se prenant dans ses pieds.

La femme lui administra une gifle puissante et cria :

-Elle est morte par ta faute ! Parce que tu travailles mal dans ma boulangerie ! Tu n'as pas gagné assez d'argent pour la sauver et maintenant, elle est morte !

La petite fille pleura à chaudes larmes, et la vieille femme la saisit par les cheveux et se laissa porter par sa colère :

- Tu n'es rien ! Besshû, je ne veux plus de cette arrogance d'elfe chez moi ! Et je te tuerai si tu parles à nouveau cette langue !

Elle entraîna l'enfant dans son sillage, et la jeta dans un enclos rempli de chiens de chasse qui dormaient nonchalamment dans la boue.

C'est un soir qu'il vint. C'était un grand homme brun, richement vêtu bien que ces atouts montraient des signes d'usures et furent sales comme s'ils n'étaient pas entretenus. Ces long cheveux noirs était collant de saletés, mais il se tenait devant l'enclos des chiens avec autant de fierté qu'un roi devant ses armées. Regardant la petite elfe avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, il lança à la vieille humaine :

- Tu as une bien jolie bâtarde parmi tes limiers, vieille magotte.

Celle-ci renifla avec dédain et proposa :

-Je te la vends, si tu la veux. Je pensais qu'elle mourrait de froid mais elle n'a pas l'air décidé, et ces jérémiades m'épuisent.

-Je t'en donne trois pièces d'or vu l'état de la marchandise.

Du temps avait passé. Les feuilles avaient fuit, les arbres et le gel avaient saisi l'herbe tendre. La petite elfe était considérablement amaigrie, et ses vêtements étaient devenus des lambeaux. La vieille magotte fit sortir la petite elfe de l'enclos violemment et la jeta au pied de l'homme :

- Emmène donc cette chose loin de mes yeux, mon fils.

Ce dernier passa une lourde chaîne glaciale autour du cou de l'enfant et déclara :

- Viens, Besshû, je suis ton maître à présent et tu es as moi...Si tu es une gentille fille, il ne t'arrivera rien...

Ils marchèrent un moment, montant toujours plus haut dans la montagne, et l'enfant donnait des signes de fatigue. Elle demanda :

-Vous allez m'emmener auprès du roi des elfes monsieur ? Ma maman a dit qu'on devait aller le voir...

L'homme se retourna vers l'enfant et la frappa violemment au visage, écorchant avec les rivés de ses gants de cuir : Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler, Besshû ! Tu n'es pas gentille !

Il sortit une cravache dissimulée sous son épaisse cape de laine noire et siffla entre ses dents :

-Je crois qu'on a commencé sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux... Si tu es gentille, tout ira bien, mais il me paraît utile de t'instruire de ce qui arrivera si tu la ramènes trop...

Gandalf cessa de fouiller la mémoire de l'enfant car il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir, et il devinait sans difficulté que ses prochains souvenirs seraient un enfer. La petite poussa un hoquet terrifié et se réfugia sous les longues mèches brunes d'Elrond en pleurant.

Le magicien était peiné par les brides de souvenirs qu'il venait d'apercevoir, mais pas tant que Elrond, le visage empreint de culpabilité, qui murmura en elfique :

- C'est une semi-elfe.

- Gandalf n'était pas le seul à avoir la talent de vision, songea Thranduil qui avait assisté à la scène perplexe.

Bien que cela ne durât quelques minutes, l'atmosphère était devenue suffocante, et le corps de Theileryn, secoué de sanglot et de spasmes, était un supplice à voir.

Ces propos le choquèrent et dit :

- Sans vous offenser, mellon nîm, cette petite a l'air d'être plus elfe que vous...

-Et pourtant, fit Gandalf, il semblerait qu'elle soit la fille de Beorn, le chef du village de change-peaux qui vivait à l'Est...

Les yeux de Thranduil s'agrandirent. Il y avait effectivement eu un village de change-peaux ravagé sur une de ses frontières il y a quelques années.  
Peu des elfes qui s'étaient joints à eux en avait réchappé, tous les change-peaux avait été tués ou enlevés par les orques, et aucun n'étaient jamais revenu. Cet événement fut une tragédie pour Vert-Bois, car les elfes sylvestres affectionnent particulièrement ce peuple étrange. La légende disait qu'ils étaient des elfes eux-mêmes autrefois, mais qu'ils aimaient tant les animaux qu'ils devinrent complètement sauvages, et apprirent à prendre leurs apparences, renonçant à la civilisation.

Il avait lui-même célébré la cérémonie des funérailles des victimes de ce massacre, la mort dans l'âme car il sentait coupable de n'avoir su les protéger, alors que tel était le devoir d'un roi.

Posant ces prunelles pâles sur la petite rousse qui pleurait toujours, il se demanda comment une chose si petite pouvait être l'enfant d'une créature aussi imposante.

-Ne faites plus jamais ça, pitié… Gémit l'elfing.

-Jamais, promit Elrond. Jamais plus...

Ses pleurs se calmèrent, et son père adoptif invita Thranduil à poursuivre sa lecture avec Theileryn, car il souhaitait à présent discuter de sujet grave avec l'Istari à propos des change-peaux, et ce, loin des oreilles d'enfants.

Un mois passa comme une seconde, et c'est à regret que Thranduil et Legolas durent regagner leurs royaumes.

Le c?ur du roi avait hâte de retrouver sa reine, de pouvoir la chérir, et de retrouver les siens avec qui il avait d'avantage d'affinités que les Noldors, qu'il trouvait trop précieux et désespérément végétariens. Cependant, abandonner Theileryn à Imladris lui laissait un arrière-goût d'abandon et de tristesse car il s'était attaché à elle d'une affection paternelle, plus qu'il l'aurait cru cela possible en un temps si court.

Elle avait fait des progrès prodigieux sur le plan social, parvenant à s'intégrer à la vie d'Imladris et s'était lié d'amitié avec le jeune Lindir, à peine âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, auprès de qui elle pouvait être une vraie enfant de son âge, et jouer comme tel.

Hélas, bien qu'elle aspirait à aller mieux, quand venait la nuit, ses cauchemars étaient encore nombreux, et chaque soir, elle allait trouver refuge auprès de ces aînés.

La petite rousse s'était découverte une âme espiègle, et bien que pour le moment trop craintive pour laisser libre cours à son imagination malgré les encouragements de ces frères, nul doute ne faisait qu'elle reprendrait le flambeau de leurs facéties avec talent.

Ils grandissent et changent trop vite quand ils sont si jeunes, songea t-il.

Le jour du départ, l'enfant promit que, dès qu'elle serait écrire le sindarin, sa première lettre serait pour eux, et bien qu'elle ne versa pas une larme, sa peine était palpable.

Legolas aussi fut peiné, même s'il n'en montrât rien, il serra l'enfant qui fut une élève appliquée à ses leçons d'armes chaque matin, contre son c?ur, et lui jura de revenir la voir rapidement.

Fin de chapitre !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! C'est avec plaisir que de retrouver du monde pour cette nouvelle fic, comme de rencontrer de nouvel' gens !

Je lève donc ma coupe d'un bon cru de Vert-Bois à Elegentis, Toutouille, Essaindiel, Megane, LegolasKili, Aewn Galad et Zvezdnayapyl. A votre santé ! 

Un grand merci à La plume d'Elena, une Beta lectrice qui fait de la magie, si si, je vous jure de la vraie, et qui m'a généreusement corriger les deux chapitres précédent. Gloire !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. Séquelles**

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Thieleryn trouva doucement sa place dans la maison d'Elrond, et une routine s'installa doucement, fondement d'un équilibre pour permettre à cette enfant de débuter une nouvelle vie.

Glorfindel et les jumeaux lui apprenaient le maniement des armes le matin alors que l'après-midi était consacrée à l'étude de la langue, des mathématiques et de l'histoire. C'étaient souvent Arwen ou Elrond qui s'occupaient de cela, mais parfois le jeune Lindir lui enseignait les arts de la musique et de la danse, les us et coutumes des autres peuples, car c'était un domaine qu'il aimait particulièrement. À peine âgé d'un siècle, c'était un elfe remarquablement doux et posé pour son jeune âge, qui avait toujours préféré les activités studieuses aux affrontements armés, et avoir une élève le ravissait, et ils devinrent amis, passant de longues nuits à regarder les étoiles, le plus âgé comptant histoires et légendes à sa cadette.

Après six mois, elle fut capable d'écrire sa première lettre en sindarin qu'elle adressa aux seigneurs de Vert-Bois, et depuis ce jour, elle correspondait régulièrement avec les seigneurs sylvestres, accueillant chaque lettre aux fines arabesques vertes avec une excitation enfantine.

Un an passa en un battement de cils pour ces immortels, et c'est avec regret que Thranduil annonça que ni lui ni son fils ne pourraient pas venir pour fêter le solstice d'été, retenus par une attaque de Gobelin à l'Est. L'année suivante, ils ne vinrent pas non plus, car le roi avait entrepris de débarrasser le flanc Est de Vert-Bois de tout danger, souhaitant repousser les infectes créatures qui menaçaient son royaume au loin, dans les montagnes désolées. Et le seigneur de la dernière Maison Simple songea avec désarroi que cette tâche serait plus ardue que ne l'avait soupçonné le trop fier souverain sylvestre.

Mais alors que l'été poursuivit sa course, une nouvelle ravit le Grand Roi des Elfes.

En effet, d'après le récit de Gandalf, ainsi que des portraits qu'il avait réalisés, il avait ordonné à une patrouille de retrouver les tortionnaires de Theileryn ainsi pour les châtier comme il se devait, refusant de laisser impuni de tels actes de barbarie perpétrés envers son peuple.

Quand la nouvelle du succès de leur mission l'atteint, il flânait dans les jardins auprès de son épouse. Cette beauté aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux d'argent qui pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait, pourvu qu'elle lui prodiguait son amour.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, et alors qu'il fit mine de rejoindre la salle du trône, sa douce épouse le retint :

-Aie pitié, je t'en prie...

-Non ma douce, je ne puis..., soupira le roi. Si tu avais vu ce qu'ils ont fait à cette enfant... Jusqu'à mon dernier jour, je la verrai me supplier de ne pas faire de mal à Glorfindel, de la punir à sa place, pensant qu'elle serait battue et violée...

- Puisse alors cela apaiser ton cœur, et chasser à jamais les cauchemars de cette innocente... , souffla la reine avec un regard chagrin, sachant que ce soir elle devrait guérir ses sombres humeurs.

Il entra sans hâte dans la salle du palais, et promettant récompenses à ses hommes, il les congédia pour rester seuls avec son fils et les deux coupables.

Ils furent enfermés dans les cellules noires sous la forêt, et nul ne sut ce qu'il advint d'eux, hormis le roi et son fils. Certains murmurèrent qu'il les laissa pourrir là jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, d'autres qu'ils leur firent endurer les mêmes sévices que ce qu'avait subi Theileryn jusqu'à ce que la mort les délivre. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'il assura à Elrond dans une lettre qu'il ne foulerait plus jamais cette terre.

Ce n'est que quinze ans après avoir découvert Berethiel que la situation a Vert-Bois fût suffisamment sûre pour que ces seigneurs décident de s'absenter pour le solstice d'été, l'esprit serein.

Bien qu'ils ne fussent cette fois pressés d'aucune nécessité, ils parcoururent la route avec une hâte certaine, car ce délai avait pesé sur leurs cœurs, et leur affection pour Theileryn n'avait diminué d'aucune manière. Thranduil, en son cœur, regrettait toujours de ne pas avoir insisté pour la prendre avec eux, car malgré tous ses vœux, Legolas demeurait son seul enfant, et les rires d'elfing qui résonnaient dans son palais lui manquaient terriblement.

Legolas, qui avait continué à correspondre régulièrement avec l'elfing toutes ces années, avait développé une amitié pour elle, et apprenant qu'elle était devenue habile dans le maniement des dagues et de l'épée auprès de ses aînés, il se promit de juger par lui-même de ses capacités à leur rencontre, espérant qu'un jour il pourrait l'initier à la chasse dans le royaume de Vert-Bois, malgré le dégoût que sa famille avait envers cette activité.

Thranduil et son fils arrivèrent aux abords d'Imladris en milieu d'après-midi à la même date que jadis, sous un ciel printanier incertain. La route devant eux était un chemin escarpé et tortueux à flanc de montagne, et les souvenirs de leur dernier passage en ces lieux restaient/pensaient sur dans leurs mémoires comme jamais.

-Je me demande quelle jeune elleth elle est devenue, songea Legolas, peinant à imaginer l'enfant d'autrefois sous une forme presque adulte.

-Nous le découvrirons d'ici deux heures, répondit son père, tout aussi curieux.

Ils se glissèrent presque au pas dans ces chemins, et au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits de sabots au galop attirèrent leurs attentions. Ce n'étaient cependant pas des sabots de cheval, mais quelque chose de plus léger, alertant le convoi royal. Ils ralentirent l'allure, sur leurs gardes, et c'est un spectacle surprenant qui s'offrit à eux.

Une elleth rousse, aux yeux verts comme les bois, apparut, montée sur une sorte d'élan d'une taille tout à fait commune à celle qui se trouvait dans les bois environnants. Sur ses épaules reposait un manteau rouge d'un tissu riche et trop grand pour la silhouette fine de la cavalière, et Thranduil le reconnut immédiatement, car il lui avait appartenu plusieurs années avant que...

-Bienvenue messeigneurs, fit L'elleth d'un ton joyeux en bondissant de son étrange monture, et fit une révérence gracieuse, rendue légèrement loufoque par le manteau du roi qui traînait au sol et faisant disparaître ses mains. Vous revoir en ces terres emplit mon cœur de joie.

-Theileryn ? tenta Thranduil imité par son fils, qui lui offrit une accolade chaleureuse sans une once d'hésitation.

-Les années ont fait de toi une splendide eldar ! la complimenta-t-il.

Le roi de son côté la prit dans ses bras et ne dit rien, se contenant d'éclater d'un rire franc, puis la relâchant, il dit :

-Trop d'années ont passé, et ceux bien trop vite ! Allons à présent, en ce jour, j'ai hâte de lever ma coupe à ta santé.

Ils remontèrent sur leurs montures respectives, et Legolas l'interrogea au sujet de son étrange monture.

-C'est un ami qui a bien voulu m'amener jusqu'ici. Les chevaux sont trop disciplinés, je préfère Nínui, il est cent fois plus joueur, et plus rapide.

Theileryn les encourageant, ils pressèrent le pas, et arrivèrent aux portes d'Imladris une heure plus tard. Elrond les accueillit, avec un sourire sincère, et après avoir donné une accolade aux deux seigneurs, il dit d'un air rieur :

- Je vois que vous avez eu une escorte pour la fin de votre voyage.

Il lui jeta à sa fille cadette un bref regard désapprobateur, et les jumeaux apparurent suivis de leur sœur, qui offrit les salutations les plus solennelles par rapport au reste de ses frères et sœurs, fière et disciplinée dans ses atouts bleu nuit et rouges.

Revenir en ces lieux laissés donna l'impression aux nouveaux arrivants de n'être presque jamais partis, car quinze ans étaient finalement bien peu de choses pour ces elfes plusieurs fois centenaires, mais en même temps, voir Theileryn si grande leur donnait l'impression d'être partis un millénaire.

Malgré la moue désapprobatrice d'Arwen qui souhaitait que chacun puisse aller se rafraîchir avant le repas, l'elleth rousse prit Legolas par la main et proposa :

- Tu es déjà en tenue pour un entraînement, nous devrions en profiter !

-Aux armes ! firent les jumeaux, visiblement séduits par l'idée, et ils poussèrent leur ami sur la route de leur terrain d'entraînement.

-Père, parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trois frères...

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ils seront prêts pour le dîner, laisse leur le temps de faire ces retrouvailles à leur manière.

Les deux roi elfes profitèrent de l'absence de leurs enfants pour échanger sur les événements de ces dernières années. Thranduil assura que la menace qui pesait sur ces terres avaient été repoussée en causant de lourdes pertes aux gobelins qui étaient les principaux acteurs des attaques, agissant de manière anarchique.

-Que la paix soit de retour à Vert-Bois est une heureuse nouvelle mon ami. Mais ces attaques m'étonnent. D'où venaient-elles ?

-Une partie des montagnes à l'Est, et une autre de Dol Guldur... J'avoue que ce point-ci fût une surprise, car la vieille forteresse est abandonnée depuis des siècles, je ne comprends pas ce qui a poussé ces créatures à y revenir, si ce n'est leur profonde stupidité... Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a de nouveau été nettoyée de ces ignobles créatures qui sont retournées se terrer dans les cavernes crasseuses aux confins des terres, à l'Est.

-Je crains que tu aies raison. Ces lieux sont imprégnés d'un mal qui les attirent pour des motifs qui sont étrangers à la raison... Nous pouvons espérer que l'ombre s'est retranchée loin de nos terres, mon ami, et que les vôtres puissent prospérer dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Durant l'entraînement, Legolas fut stupéfait de voir à quelle vitesse elle avait progressé. Retenant ses coups, tant par galanterie que son esprit était assailli par l'image de l'enfant blessé et maigre qu'elle fut lors de ses premières leçons avec lui, et peu méfiant, il n'esquiva que trop tard un coup qui érafla sa tempe gauche, provoquant un fin filet de sang.

-Pardonne-moi, mon ami, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser...

-Il ne faut pas la ménager, Legolas, fit Elrohir. Elle s'est entraînée chaque jour depuis ton départ... Ça fait certes peu d'années devant tes cinq cent quarante ans, mais elle a eu les meilleurs maîtres qui soit ! fit-il en prenant une pose grotesque, l'air faussement fier et les yeux rieurs.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il parle de Glorfindel, reprit Theileryn moqueuse. Je suis impatiente qu'Ada me permette d'aller en patrouille avec vous autres ! Ou tout cela sera vain...

-N'aie pas trop hâte de voir les combats mon impétueuse sœur, fit Elladan. Pour l'heure, je suis sur que notre ami est fatigué, et nous devrions aller nous apprêter pour ce soir. Allons jeune fille, il est temps de déposer les armes.

Elle s'exécuta sur l'instant, et dévala le chemin qui reliait la clairière d'un pas léger et rapide, laissant les ellons derrière elle. Sans que leurs relations soient tendues, elle était moins proche d'Arwen que de ses autres frères, principalement à cause de la divergence de leurs intérêts. Cela la peinait toujours de voir son aînée désapprouver son choix, et elle tentait au maximum de ne pas lui déplaire sur tous les autres points, se forçant parfois à la questionner sur des choses comme l'art du chant ou encore de jouer de la harpe.

Peu de temps après, Glorfindel revint de patrouille, et comme à son habitude, Theileryn vint l'accueillir chaleureusement, le pressant de questions sur ce qu'il avait vécu hors de ces frontières. Amusé par ce rituel enthousiaste, il peina à la tempérer, et promit de tout lui raconter le soir venu.

Une grande fête eut lieu ce soir-là, car en plus de célébrer l'arrivée des seigneurs de Vert-Bois, c'était le jour choisi il y a quinze ans pour célébrer le vingt-deuxième anniversaire de Theileryn, et ses aînés d'Imladris étaient bien décidés à ne pas rater une occasion de festoyer.

Les chants résonnèrent dans la forêt d'Imladris jusqu'à l'aube, et alors que Thranduil allait prendre du repos peu avant l'arrivée du soleil, il aperçut l'elfing rousse partir marcher dans le sens opposé non loin, dans les jardins où, jadis, ils se lièrent d'affection. Elle était vêtue d'une tenue de combat, allant s'entraîner sans prendre de repos après la fête.

Il alla à sa rencontre, intrigué :

-Ne prends-tu donc pas de repos, pining ?

-Le sommeil me fuit, je le crains.

-Toujours ces cauchemars ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour toute réponse.

Il lui caressa une des anglaises qui cascadait sur ses épaules et dit :

-Viens, si tu le souhaites, je te conterai une légende de la Forêt-Noire, comme quand tu étais plus petite encore.

Elle le gratifia d'une révérence et répondit :

-Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais... Je ne puis accepter, Elrond m'a interdit d'aller dormir dans la chambre autre que la mienne quand j'ai eu douze ans... Il dit que ce n'est pas convenable.

Le roi blond fut surpris de cette révélation. Il se tenait devant elle une elfe qui avait certes grandi, mais elle n'était qu'une enfant... Elle n'aurait pas un corps de femme avant une cinquantaine d'années... Aussi, Theileryn n'était pas du genre à se réfugier chez d'autres que ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille... Que craignait-il donc ?

Elrond... Préfères-tu vraiment qu'elle se prive de sommeil plutôt que de lui ouvrir ta porte ? Crois-tu que ses terreurs nocturnes soient de la même teneur que les mauvais rêves d'Arwen jadis?

Les cauchemars étaient un fléau commun chez les elfes dont l'immortalité est ponctuée de guerres. Lui-même faisait toujours des cauchemars de Dargolad, revivant encore cette bataille qui décima la moitié de son peuple sans fin.

-Je fais moi-même de nombreux cauchemars, avoua-t-il, je comprends ce que tu ressens... Viens avec moi, j'ai un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux et le suivit, curieuse. C'est ainsi que Theileryn accompagna le roi dans ces appartements, et s'asseyant dans un long canapé installé dans la loggia du roi elfe, il la rejoint, un étui de tissu à la main. Il en sortit une longue lame elfique, légèrement courbe et expliqua :

-Cest Rodwen, jeune fille, autrefois l'épée de la commandante des armées de mon père, qui périt à Dargolad... Elle est à toi à présent.

Thranduil déposa l'épée dans les mains de la petite elfe qui restait sans voix, admirant les ornements minutieux de la poignée qui se poursuivait sur la lame.

-Elle est fabuleuse...

-Prend place, je vais te conter l'histoire de cette lame, fit-il avec un air entendu, en s'installant à demi couché sur le divan en face de la jeune fille, et ils s'assoupirent tout deux sous les rayons du soleil dans un sommeil qu'aucun spectre du passé ne vint troubler.

Le roi fut éveillé vers midi, et à peine eut-il le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il sentit une présence dans ses appartements, puis il entendit la voix de Glorfindel murmurer son nom.

Il se leva, légèrement embrumé et dit :

-Mellon nîm ?

-Je suis à la recherche de Theileryn, je ne la trouve n...

Il coupa sa phrase en apercevant une cascade de cheveux roux dépasser d'un des divans.

-Elle est ici, fit Thranduil en saisissant un de ces manteaux pour la déposer sur la jeune elfe.

Il l'invita à poursuivre la discussion à l'extérieur pour ne pas réveiller l'elfing rousse qui commençait à s'agiter, et Glorfindel murmura :

-Elrond sera attristé de voir qu'elle a désobéi à ses ordres, ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes...

-C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Ce n'est qu'une enfant apeurée, et elle a besoin de dormir de manière régulière, et non pas d'attendre d'être épuisé et de s'endormir dans la peur.

-Je sais que tu ne veux que son bien, Thranduil, mais c'est la décision d'Elrond, et il est de son choix de l'éduquer ainsi...

Le Roi des Elfes soupira. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas son rôle que de saper l'autorité d'un père.

Ils décidèrent que cette fois ils n'en diraient rien à Elrond, et la laissèrent dormir sereinement, car bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, Glorfindel savait que Thranduil avait raison, et il regrettait qu'elle ne vienne plus chercher des histoires pour s'endormir la nuit.

"Les elfing grandissent vraiment trop vite, songea-t-il. et quoi que nous fassions, bientôt, elle affrontera le monde hors de nos frontières."

Deux jours passèrent depuis l'arrivée de Thranduil et Legolas, et ce dernier passa beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner avec ces trois enfants guerriers, et ils disparaissaient dans les bois de la dernière maison simple, et s'adonnaient à quelques facéties à travers le royaume. Cet élan d'espièglerie étonna Elrond, qui restait attentif aux agissements des quatre elfes. Theileryn semblait plus mutine depuis l'arrivée des elfes sylvestres. Hier, elle avait fait basculer Gallion, un jeune elfe de la garde royale, dans une des rivières qui traversait la ville, et au soir, elle avait joué un tour a Arwen, il en était sur, bien que cette dernière est refusée de lui révéler la teneur des événements.

Ce n'aurait été que peu de choses, si ce matin même, elle avait réclamé la permission d'aller chasser avec Legolas.

La chasse... Un des sports favoris des seigneurs sylvestres, mais une pratique presque méprisée à Imladris, défiant tous les enseignements Noldor sur leur façon de respecter la vie.

Elle avait un amour des animaux et une connexion avec eux peu commune, même pour une elfe. Sans doute devait-elle cela à ces origines change-peaux, mais comment pouvait-elle vouloir les tuer ? Toutes les explications du monde n'auraient jamais de sens pour lui.

Arwen avait raison de dire qu'elle passait trop de temps à apprendre à se battre, plutôt que de s'intéresser aux arts. Il aurait dû tenter de tempérer ces ardeurs combatives aux commencements de son éducation, mais il ne perdait pas espoir, qu'elle puisse changer, et s'adonner à des activités plus douces plus par plaisir que par devoir.

Le soir même, il alla trouver le prince sylvestre dans ses appartements, lisant un livre, allongé sur son lit:

-Legolas, tu es un vrai modèle pour ma fille cadette, le sais-tu ?

-C'est une élève douée et appliquée, mais aussi une véritable amie. Elle semble parfois deviner les songes des gens qui l'entourent, et les comprendre.

-Oui, elle est très observatrice, et soucieuse des autres... J'ai une faveur à te demander, la concernant.

-Dites, monseigneur, et je m'exécuterai, assura le prince elfe en se redressant.

-Bien, soupira le roi. Je pense qu'elle passe trop de temps à se soucier des combats. C'est une jeune elleth, et je pense qu'elle devrait avoir d'autres préoccupations.

-Je comprends, fit le prince, surpris par la requête.

Il admettait volontiers qu'un père puisse rêver à plus candides occupations que la guerre pour sa fille, mais il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre son désir d'être forte après ce qu'elle avait subi dans ces années les plus tendres.

Le prince elfe était d'ailleurs très étonné que, hormis ces troubles du sommeil, rien ne trahissait dans les agissements de la rousse les marques de son passé. Cependant, il découvrit qu'il se trompait lourdement la veille de la fête du solstice d'été.

Legolas, Arwen et Elladan apprenaient les différentes danses traditionnelles sylvestres à Theileryn, faisant suite à une proposition du prince sylvestre en accord avec la requête qu'Elrond. La demoiselle rousse avait été étonnée par sa proposition, mais accepta néanmoins, curieuse des coutumes de Vert-Bois. L'initiative avait enchanté Lindir, qui se fit une joie de leur jouer de la musique pour les accompagner dans leur leçon. Bien que plongé dans un livre non loin de là, Thranduil regardait la scène avec amusement.

"Voilà un elleth qui sera capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi à un ellon en mal de compagnie si elle poursuit cette voie", songea t-il avec la nostalgie de ces jeunes années.

Le cours fut interrompu par Elrond qui entra avec trois hommes du Rohan, un royaume humain encore jeune, souvent victime d'attaques d'orques. Ces humains, bien que peu proches des elfes, avaient gagné le respect de ces derniers par leurs amours de chevaux, fournissant des montures de qualités, dressés avec douceur.

-Seigneurs Léyadras, seigneurs Franen, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter mes autres enfants, Elladan, Arwen et Theileryn. J'ai également l'honneur de vous présenter le seigneur Thranduil, Roi de Vert-Bois le Grand, et son fils, le prince Legolas.

Les deux seigneurs à la longue chevelure blonde semblèrent impressionnés par tant de nobles elfes réunis, et saluèrent les convives avec un respect néanmoins chaleureux, s'excusant d'interrompre leurs activités.

-Vous êtes tout excusés, fit Arwen en se voulant chaleureuse, nous enseignons à notre jeune sœur les danses de Vert-Bois.

Theiledryn s'était raidie à l'entrée des hommes dans la pièce, et quand le seigneur Léodras prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser en complimentant sa beauté, elle blêmit et répondit :

- Ti tállbe Orch, lost lîn, va embrasser un orque, tête creuse.

Tous furent stupéfaits, peinant à croire les insultes qui venaient de s'échapper de la bouche à demi-souriante de l'elfing rousse. Ce comportement ne lui était pas coutume, et Elrond réalisa avec horreur en observant l'air féroce de sa fille, qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu représenter un réel danger pour ces hommes.

-Hélas, belle damoiselle, je n'ai pas le plaisir de parler votre langue.

-Elle vous remercie de vos intentions, traduisit faussement Elrond. Arwen, emmène donc ta sœur se rafraîchir, nous accueillons nos amis pour les festivités du solstice, et jusqu'à ce qu'il le désire.

Il avait dit ces mots en lançant un regard appuyé sur sa fille adoptive, et ne vit aucun regret dans ses yeux. Juste une haine déraisonnable.

Fin de chapitre !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Toutouille, Elegantis, Marine02 , Chiaki et Danny,

Gloire à La plume d'Elena, ma chère Béta-lectrice ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5. Frère et sœur**

Plus tard dans la journée, Elrond rendit visite à Theileryn, consignée dans ses appartements par sa sœur aînée, qui l'avait longuement sermonnée sur les conséquences que ses actes auraient pu avoir.  
Il entra en silence, et celle-ci se leva pour l'accueillir. L'elfe brun prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. Son visage n'exprimait aucune colère, juste de la déception, et c'est ce qui la peina le plus :

-Ma chère fille...

-Je regrette de t'avoir causé du tort, père.

-Et quel tort t'ont-ils causé, eux, pour que tu les humilies ainsi?

-Je refuse que ces créatures posent les mains sur moi ! Je les déteste et leur proximité me suffoque ! Comment peux-tu les avoir invités aux solstices d'été ? Ils n'en sont pas dignes ! Ils ne comprennent rien et ont des manières de goret !

- Ma chère fille, je comprends ton appréhension, je te le jure... Mais tu ne peux te comporter ainsi. Bien que tu ne sois pas ma fille légitime, tu seras accueillie comme une princesse où que tu ailles, et ce tout au long de ta vie... Même si tu détestes les Hommes, tu devras te montrer courtoise avec eux, et ravaler toute cette rancœur. Je ne te demande pas de les aimer, seulement de faire honneur à ta famille.

-Je resterai consignée ici, père, jusqu'à leur départ. Ainsi, nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'y aura plus d'incident...

-Non. Tu viendras au dîner de ce soir, et tu célébreras également le solstice d'été avec nos amis de Vert-Bois. Ils ont fait la route jusqu'ici par affection pour toi, alors j'espère que tu iras leur présenter tes excuses, et que tu seras également leur faire honneur.

Vêtue d'une robe bleue nuit si sombre qu'elle paraissait presque noire, Theileryn se présenta au dîner au bras de son frère, Elladan. Ce dernier ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, et n'avait même pas évoqué le sujet, à son grand soulagement.  
S'arrêtant devant les seigneurs sylvestres, elle fit une profonde référence et énonça des excuses aussi courtoises que possible, mais son regard était lourd de détresse, mais dénué de réel regret. En vérité la rousse était pâle, et elle posa un regard angoissé sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient non loin de là.  
S'asseyant entre le jumeau et Legolas, elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer les hommes, et accueillit la fin du repas comme un soulagement.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit qu'Elrohir alla rendre visite à sa plus jeune sœur. Il était inquiet pour elle depuis l'arrivée des hommes, et son comportement signifiait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent depuis ses dernières rencontres avec cette race.  
Ses appartements étaient sans dessus-dessous, et au milieu de toutes ces affaires éparpillées, se tenait la rousse. Adossée contre son lit, elle tenait fermement l'épée que lui avait offert Thranduil contre son cœur, caressant la lame comme elle l'aurait fait pour un des animaux de la forêt qu'elle affectionnait tant.

-Theileryn... Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ménage de printemps...

Il ne releva pas le sarcasme, et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, poussant délicatement les vêtements et objets répendus sur le sol. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi expansive dans sa colère. Il n'était pas venu l'en blâmer, car elle s'était admirablement conduite pendant le repas, et il ne doutait pas que d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui. Il entreprit de caresser ses longs cheveux roux :

-Tu ne peux rester ainsi, à affronter tes tourments seule. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-Tu le sais, tu étais là.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rencontres des humains depuis que tu as rejoint la famille... Il y a quelque chose que tu ne dis pas... Quelque chose de plus...

-Je veux juste qu'ils partent ! Mais je sais que père reçoit beaucoup d'hommes entre ces murs, et si a présent il m'oblige à les fréquenter... Pour la première fois depuis toute ces années, j'ai l'impression que je ne serai jamais vraiment à ma place ici...

Il la serra dans ces bras et murmura :

-Mais non, ma douce sœur... Il n'avait pas prévu leurs venues pour les festivités, je te le jure...Je supplie d'ignorer leur présence ! Demain, je te propose d'aller en forêt jusqu'au dîner, si Legolas accepte de nous accompagner, il nous chantera les chansons et les contes de son peuple pour le solstice d'été ! Nous ne rejoindrons les hommes que pour le dîner, et disparaîtrons ensuite pour continuer les festivités avec les nôtres.  
Les choses envisagées ainsi parurent à la jeune elfe plus agréable, et malgré les ordres jadis donnés par leur père, Elrohir invita sa sœur à dormir dans ces appartements.

Le solstice d'été passa, et la fête fut somptueuse. Arwen rayonnait littéralement en ce jour de liesse, partageant maintes danses avec les hommes parmi les autres convives sous le regard choqué de sa cadette. Par ailleurs, l'un deux sembla vouloir faire de même avec Theileryn, mais Glorfindel sauva la situation en emmenant celle-ci dans une valse sous le nez de l'humain qui s'apprêtait à l'inviter danser avec toute la galanterie dont pouvait rêver une noble dame. Sans doute grâce à ce geste, la nuit se passa sans le moindre incident.

Les elfes de vert-Bois partirent la semaine suivante, pressés par quelques affaires diplomatiques avec un seigneur d'Ithilien. Pour la première fois, Theileryn pria son père adoptif de la laisser voyager jusqu'à Vert-Bois pour visiter le royaume sylvestre ou elle était né, mais ce dernier refusa, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait la confier au seigneur Thranduil qui avait plus urgent à faire que de veiller à sa sécurité, et le seigneur blond n'eut même pas vent de cette requête.

Au grand dam de la cadette d'Elrond, les hommes, eux, s'attardèrent presque une lune après la fête.  
Elle avait fait l'effort de les côtoyer durant le séjour de ses cousins sylvestres, mais sa présence au cœur d'Imladris se raréfia après leur départ, et ce de manière expansive. Elrond savait qu'il ne pouvait en exiger davantage de sa part, mais la situation le chagrinait terriblement. Ces hommes étaient d'une gentillesse rare pour des seigneurs humains, et il avait espérer qu'ils auraient réussi à la faire d'avis sur les hommes, si seulement elle leur avait laissé une chance...

Le seigneur brun avait espéré qu'après leur départ pour le Rohan, tout redeviendrait comme avant, mais hélas, elle demeura vigilante de tous les allées et venues autour d'elle, craintive comme elle le fut jadis, passant de longue heures auprès des guetteurs, observant les frontières avec ses inquiétudes, prête à aller se réfugier dans les bois d'Imladris qui se faisait trop petit pour elle, terriblement assoiffée d'espaces à découvrir.  
Jamais il n'avait cru que la présence d'humains la bouleversait dans la sorte, et hélas, il ne pouvait assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus, car de nombreux dunedains allaient et venaient dans la ville depuis toujours librement, car même lointain, ils étaient parents, sinon amis.

A l'insu du seigneur d'Imladris, les cauchemars de Theileryn avaient augmenté, la réveillant presque chaque nuit, et la poussant à trouver refuge dans la forêt qu'elle ne quittait presque plus. Les jumeaux se rendirent compte de cela, et si Elladan tentait parfois de la rassurer en lui rendant visite dans l'immense chêne où elle trouvait le plus souvent refuge. Il ignorait que parfois, son frère l'invitait dans sa chambre, apaisant ses tourments dans des chants, ou par sa simple présence.  
Elle retrouva un sommeil paisible après quelques mois, et bien qu'ils répugnaient à mentir à ceux qu'ils aimaient, c'était leur secret,et ils furent décidés à le garder farouchement, car il savait qu'Elrond ne le tolérerait pas leur nouvelle habitude, mais la jeune elfe refusait de se poser cette question «_ pourquoi _», car elle était incapable d'envisager la réponse.

Un soir, le seigneur Noldor convia sa fille cadette seule dans ses appartements pour partager un moment privilégié avec son enfant, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis trop de temps, et bien qu'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait car il savait cela vain, il espérait en lui manifestant son affection, apaiser ses inquiétudes et la revoir plus présente à ses cotés.  
Elle se présenta pile a l'heure convenue, resplendissante dans une toilette bleue ciel, car sans doute n'ignorait-elle pas que c'était sa couleur favorite. Comme toujours, elle était douce et agréable avec lui, et comme l'avait si bien dit Legolas, elle semblait toujours savoir ce que l'on désirait avant qu'il ne le formule. Mais cependant son regard préoccupé la trahissait, et il lui en demanda le sujet. La voyant hésiter, il l'encouragea :

-Autrefois, nous en avons convenu, tu peux tout me dire.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu voulu m'élever... ?

_Ces questions devaient bien venir un jour,_ songea le roi en sentant un courant d'air frais traverser à pièce, annonciateur de l'automne.

-Parce que je voulais t'offrir un foyer sûr, et aimant, tel que tu aurais toujours dû avoir. Je voulais t'offrir la vie que tous les elfes d'Arda sont en droit d'avoir, et je me félicite d'avoir bâti le meilleur endroit pour cela.

Elle acquiesça, l'air grave mais bouleversée, et poursuivit, la voix peinée :

-Le regrettes-tu ? Je ne suis pas comme Arwen, je n'ai pas sa douceur, sa bienséance...

-Non, fit le roi, presque choqué par cette question. Il lui saisit les mains et poursuivit : Non, je ne le regrette pas, et jamais je le regretterai. Je te l'ai dit autrefois, je serais toujours fier de toi ma fille... Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu deviennes une réplique exacte de ta sœur... Vous êtes différentes, mais je vous aime toutes deux. Les liens du sang ma fille, sont les premiers que nous ayons, mais pas les plus forts...

Ces paroles lui firent chaud au cœur, mais une question se devait d'être éclairée aux yeux de la cadette du roi :

-Et cela, même si je hais les Humains ? Je sais que cela n'est pas digne père... Mais j'aimerais tant pouvoir aller dans les montagnes à l'Est de vert-Bois... J'aimerais tant me venger de ces monstres, ceux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis...

Elrond soupira. Il se doutait qu'un jour, elle lui tiendrait ce discours. C'était la première fois qu'elle reparlait de ses anciens tortionnaires depuis sa venue ici, et il avait voulu attendre ce moment pour lui révéler que Thranduil lui avait rendu justice. Elle l'écouta, sans un mot, et quand il eut fini, elle se leva :

-Cette nuit, je dormirai plus paisiblement qu'aucune autre... Mais à présent, j'ai une dette de plus envers Thranduil...

L'automne arriva doucement, et Elrond ne savait pas si c'était l'air qui se faisait frais ou les bénéfices de leur discussion, mais Theileryn se fit plus présente dans la ville durant la saison, et plus prompt à suivre ses enseignements qu'elle avait délaissés durant l'été.  
Pour la première fois, elle s'intéressa également à l'art des soins, et pour cela, son père adoptif était le meilleur professeur que l'on puisse trouver en ce monde, et il lui dispensa son savoir, ravie de voir que le sujet l'intéressait sincèrement.

Six ans passèrent ainsi en un clin d'œil, et bien que la jeune elleth ne diminua que peu ses entraînements aux combats avec ses aînés, son père fut enchanté de la voir tout étudier l'art de sauver des vies avec assiduité, et cela dissipa ses craintes de la voir devenir une guerrière à l'âme glacée.

Gandalf vint dans la cité avec un hiver particulièrement glacial sur ses talons. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce n'était ni les mauvaises nouvelles, ni la nécessité qui l'amenait ici, mais la simple envie de revoir de vieux amis. L'Istari appréciait malgré tout les elfes plus que les autres peuples, et il était toujours accueilli comme un seigneur de la plus haute naissance par ces derniers.  
Revenant d'un voyage en Isengard où il avait consulté les sages conseils de Saroumane, le supérieur de son ordre, il avait fait un détour par Vert-Bois, et n'en rapporta que des nouvelles de joies et de prospérité, au grand soulagement de tous.  
Le seul nom de Vert-Bois fit apparaître Theileryn comme par magie, l'assaillant d'un million de questions. La voir souriante et forte fut une bonne nouvelle pour le magicien, mais il s'étonnait qu'elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds hors d'Imladris depuis son arrivée, car ses questions démontraient une vive curiosité du monde extérieur, bien qu'elles ne concernaient que les royaumes elfes.  
Un jour où il était reçu en compagnie de Glorfindel dans la loggia du seigneur Elrond, il posa une question qui était restée un tabou toutes ces années :

- Sait-elle qu'elle est la fille de Beorn le change-peaux ? Cela m'étonne qu'elle semble pour une enfant de son engeance être si encline à rester entre quatre murs. Malgré sa nature elfique, elle est plus forte que les autres elleth, et son corps semble grandir et atteindre maturité plus vite... Elrond, je sais que vous aimez cette enfant comme la vôtre... Mais on ne sait pas ce que le coté change-peau pourrait s'épanouir davantage dans les royaumes sylvestres...

Elrond lui jeta un regard noir. Même de la part de Gandalf, il trouvait inadmissible que l'on lui parle des formes de ses enfants, et plus encore que l'on discute sa manière de les éduquer. Il se félicitait de ce qu'étaient devenus ceux qu'il avait eus avec sa douce Celebrian, et il était tout aussi fier du chemin qu'empruntait Theileryn, qui bien que plus sauvage, savait être douce et gracieuse comme une princesse du temps de la gloire des elfes.

-Il n'y a pas de coté change-peaux, Gandalf ! Beorn a voulu ce qu'il était et a usé de magie pour y parvenir, elle non. Sa place est ici, et non pas à courir dans les ruines d'une étrange pratique sylvestre à travers un royaume menacé par l'ombre.

L'istari réalisa combien le sujet était brûlant pour le semi-elfe, et cela contredisait ses plans.  
Car il était évident pour le magicien que l'enfant devait aller à Vert-Bois, car les elfes de cette endroit n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec les Noldoris, et quoi qu'en dise le souverain brun, elle était plus sauvage que son clan, et pas seulement à cause de ses terribles débuts en ce monde.  
Glorfindel soupira intérieurement, souhaitant tempérer la discussion dit d'un air tranquille :

-Un jour nous irons à Vert-Bois, Mithrandir, et la petite Theileryn pourra voir la terre de sa naissance. En ce jour, elle sera plus forte, et bien accompagnée.

L'istari s'était déplacé jusqu'au balcon du seigneur de la dernière Maison Simple, et de là, il vit la petite rousse qui lisait, adossée contre l'épaule d'Elrohir. Ils étaient assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine, serein. L'elfe brun l'entoura de son bras, tenant un livre dans son autre main, et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.  
_Les choses sont déjà en marche, mellon nim, que vous le vouliez ou non..._

L'hiver fut long et rude, retenant Mithrandir toute la saison, car ce dernier était peu enclin à affronter le froid et la neige pour aller où que ce soit, et, chose rare, il n'était pressé par aucune affaire urgente en ce monde. Il observait d'un œil curieux la famille agrandie de son ami ainsi que sa dynamique, et si Theileryn avait eu des cheveux noirs, personne ne se serait douté qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec la famille royale d'Imladris tant elle était bien intégrée.

Avec le printemps, et la fonte de la neige, libérant les étroits chemins qui permettaient d'aller et venir de la cité cachée, mais c'est par la voie des airs que vint une lettre du seigneur Thranduil qui avait tant un caractère amical qu'officiel.

Sa missive écrite de splendides arabesques émeraudes annonçait à la famille royale d'Imladris que le seigneurs de Vert-Bois espérait recevoir ces pairs d'Imladris pour l'été dans son royaume, car son épouse, la belle Faeriel, attendait un enfant qui devrait naître avec les premier jours de l'automne.  
La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans la Dernière Maison simple, réjouissant les elfes d'avoir un futur nouvel enfant parmi les leurs. Les seules festivités de l'annonce durèrent deux jours, laissant imaginer à Theileryn l'ampleur que prendraient les festivités pour la naissance de l'enfant royal.  
Sans surprise, elle voulut partir au plus tôt pour la Vert-Bois, et Elrond avait tout le mal du monde à tempérer ces ardeurs, et sa hâte.  
Assis tout deux près de la maison des soins dans les jardins. Elrond était sur un banc de bois blanc, Theileryn debout devant lui, s'agitant presque frénétiquement :

- Ma douce enfant, je doute que Thranduil ait du temps à te consacrer avec un royaume à administrer et une épouse enceinte. Sois patiente, nous irons saluer l'enfant, le moment venu.

- Je n'ai nul besoin qu'il me consacre du temps juste qu'il m'autorise à parcourir Vert-Bois. Je suis né là-bas, adar, et je suis curieuse de voir ces lieux !

-Tu les verras, quand nous irons, à la fin de l'été prochain. Ne sois pas si empressée, le moment viendra en tant voulu.

Elle vint, s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son genoux, aussi légère qu'un papillon et dit :

-Adar, je t'aimerais toujours de manière inconditionnelle, je te dois chaque instant de bonheur depuis plus de vingt ans... Tu ne dois pas craindre que je ne veuille plus revenir, car Imladris sera à jamais ma maison...

L'elfe brun écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit.  
_"Elle est vraiment forte a ce jeu-là,_ songea-t-il, _mais plus que de te voir demeurer dans les royaumes sylvestres, je pressens une ombre..."_  
Il ne dit rien à ce sujet, elle ne comprendrait pas...  
Mais hélas, bien qu'il réussit à couper court à cette discussion grâce a l'intervention de Glorfindel qui l'appela pour une affaire avec le Gondor , le sujet était loin d'être clos.

Traversant les jardins, Theileryn n'esquiva que tout juste une dague qui siffla au-dessus de son épaule, et se retournant, elle fit face à Elladan qui la saisit par les épaules, Elrohir accoudé à un arbre observant la scène quelques pas derrière son frère :

-Petite sœur, tu veux nous abandonner ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, je veux juste sortir, voir le monde ! Voilà vingt ans que je ne suis pas sortie de la vallée cachée ! Ada veut-il me garder enfermée ici pour toujours ?

-Tu n'as même pas un siècle ! Le voyage est dangereux, tout comme Vert-Bois ! Crois en sa sagesse, pining, tu as l'éternité devant toi.

-Je suis las d'être sage, grand frère ! Je suis las d'être enfermée !

Furtivement, elle caressa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et dit :

-Toi tu peux sortir au moins ! Et j'aimerais pouvoir chevaucher à tes cotés... Croyez-vous qu'ensemble nous soyons vulnérables, mes frères ?

Elle se détourna de lui, et partit sur ces mots, mais Elladan la suivit, laissant son frère seul, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Sa sœur à la chevelure brune apparut devant lui, l'air grave et souffla :

-Tu devrais faire attention...

-De quoi parles-tu, chère sœur ? Dit-il sans vraiment comprendre le sujet de cette conversation, mais sachant d'avance qu'elle lui déplairait, car Arwen faisait cette moue typique des fois où elle était contrariée.

-Elle sait quoi dire pour que tu prennes son parti. Prends garde, ou elle te manipulera comme un pantin de bois.

Elrohir la regarda, choqué, puis il se ressaisit et caressa la joue de sa sœur, et lâcha sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Allons, c'est laid pour une dame d'être ainsi jalouse ! Je t'aime tout autant, ma douce Arwen!

-Elrohir ! Fit-elle le lui saisissant le bras alors qu'il faisait mine de partir, elle n'est pas aussi innocente qu'il y paraît...

Il fronça les sourcils et se libéra, sans un mot.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, alors que Gandalf quitta la cité pour une courte mission qu'il ne détailla pas, et Arwen garda un œil sur son frère, et il semblait deviner sa volonté de s'entretenir seul à seul avec lui car il s'arrangeait toujours pour être accompagné, ou trop occupé pour lui accorder un moment.  
Le magicien revint le dimanche, avec, à ses cotés deux rôdeurs du nord, des dunedains dont un blessé par un groupe de gobelins rencontrés sur leur route. Elrond les accueillit pour les soigner, et alors qu'il aperçut Theileryn s'enfuir dans les bois, il la retint :

-Tu pourrais le soigner.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela, ada?

Les yeux gris du souverain s'emplirent de tristesse et dit :

-Pourquoi pas ? Il y a du bon, dans les hommes...

-Il n'y a pas autant de bonté et de force dans les hommes que de cruauté et de sauvagerie ! De plus... La lignée d'Isildur, ada ! Cet homme n'était-il pas la preuve même de la faiblesse de leur race ?!

-Chaque personne est capable du meilleur, comme du pire en ce monde, Theileryn, et ce quelque soit sa race... Il fut un temps ou les elfes s'entretuaient à Valinor ! Glorfindel lui-même a tué des nôtres, refuserais-tu de le soigner s'il était blessé pour cela ?

-Je donnerai ma vie pour sauver la sienne, comme pour n'importe lequel des nôtres ! Fit-elle offensée par ces propos, mais aujourd'hui, je réitère ma demande : Puis-je aller à Vert-Bois ?

Il la regarda, un léger voile de colère sur les yeux et dit :

"Non, ta place est toujours ici, et quand nous festoierons pour accueillir nos invités, tu te devras d'être présente !"

Elle fit un pas en arrière choquée en faisant une brève révérence avant de s'enfuir.

La nuit vint, et au soulagement de l'elleth rousse, les Hommes furent trop épuisés pour dîner avec eux, et restèrent dans le quartier des soins. Pour la première fois, elle était en colère après son père, et elle se sentait trahie en sachant qu'elle lui imposerait à nouveau la présence d'humain au lieu d'accepter sa requête. Il disait comprendre sa répulsion pour cette race, mais ce n'était pas le cas... Il espérait encore qu'elle changerait d'avis à leur sujet, mais son aversion et sa haine était sans appel.

Elrohir perçut son trouble, et alors que chacun quittait la table, il lui glissa discrètement quelques mots à l'oreille, la faisant sourire. Mais malgré leur discrétion, Arwen perçut qu'ils cachaient quelques secrets, et sa curiosité devint plus vive encore.  
Dans sa chambre, elle songea longuement, et puis elle décida d'aller le voir dans ses appartements, alors qu'elle avait écarté cette solution jusqu'à présent. Ces frères ne partageaient plus leur chambre depuis leurs quatre centièmes anniversaires, souhaitant pouvoir avoir un espace propre à chacun, et un havre de paix, et elle respectait cela.

Au cœur de la nuit, elle se rendit donc dans la chambre et frappa, mais n'obtenu aucune réponse bien que la lumière demeurait allumée. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec surprise Theileryn, endormie sur l'elfe brun qui s'était lui-même assoupi en position demi-assise, un livre à la main.

La stupeur fit vite place à la colère, et après une brève hésitation ou elle avait voulu les réveiller et pour les sermonner, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait nullement à les raisonner, et sans doute ne cesserait-il pas de partager leur chambres si quelqu'un d'autorité n'intervenait pas.  
Elle traversa les couloirs d'un pas décidé, avec néanmoins un pincement au cœur.  
_"Pardonne moi mon frère bien aimée , mais c'est pour toi que je fais cela."_

-Ada...  
Le roi aux cheveux sombres fumait l'herbe à pipe en compagnie de Gandalf près d'une des fontaines de la ville qu'il affectionnait tant.  
-Arwen ?, questionna ce dernier, en percevant son trouble. De son coté, Gandalf ne dit rien, fixant la princesse elfe avec intensité.  
-Ada je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je pense que vous devez voir quelque chose...  
Inquiet, ce dernier se leva, et suivit sa fille qui ne voulait pas lui relever le sujet de sa visite. Arrivés devant la chambre d'Elrohir, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Ada, je ne souhaite pas que vous les punissiez, mais s'il vous plaît, protéger votre fils...

Le roi poussa la porte, et eut peine à croire la scène sous ces yeux. Il refusait de croire que deux de ses enfants lui désobéissaient délibérément sous son nez.  
Saisi par la colère et la peur, il prit un épais volume posé sur une étagère non loin de lui et le laissa chuter au sol en provoquant un bruit sourd.  
Elrohir se réveilla en sursaut, imité par sa cadette à la crinière rousse. Ils regardèrent leurs parents avec angoisse, et en un éclair, Theileryn bondit par la fenêtre, sa robe orangée tourbillonnant derrière elle. Arwen fit mie de la poursuivre, mais Elrond l'arrêta d'un geste :

-Laisse-la, elle n'ira pas loin. Merci, ma fille.

Arwen comprit qu'elle était congédiée et disparut, laissant père et fils seuls. Elrohir se leva et demanda avec une pointe de colère :

-Que signifie tout ceci, père?

-Je te retourne la question, mon fils.

Ce dernier soupira, et la mine résolue expliqua :

-Elle était effrayée par l'arrivée des dunedains, je l'ai prise avec moi pour qu'elle puisse dormir sereinement. Il n'y a aucun motif pour que tu débarques dans mes appartements à une heure pareille pour l'effrayer et m'arroser de sermons.

-Theileryn est une jeune elleth, et sa place est dans sa propre chambre, seule, comme il est bienséant qu'il le soit. Je pense avoir déjà donner cette consigne par le passé.

-Mais père, il n'est pas séant de la laisser seule avec ces cauchemars alors qu'elle est persuadée que ses ennemis rôdent librement sur nos terres ! Imaginez-vous la terreur qu'elle ressent ? Je suis son frère, et je ne fais que mon devoir en veillant sur elle !

Elrond fit les cent pas sous les yeux intrigués et coléreux de son fils. Il le planta là, sans un mot et décida de retrouver sa fille, qui était assise sous un arbre dans les jardins non loin de là. Elle n'avait pas fuit, à son grand soulagement, et il espérait qu'elle serait plus apte à entendre raison que son aîné. Il la rejoint, et assis contre un arbre a ces pieds, elle ne leva pas les yeux et dit :

- Je n'implorerai pas ton pardon, père. Je sais que tu avais ordonné que je ne fasse plus cela, mais c'était injuste de ta part...

-Mon seul but et de te protéger, et non pas de te faire du mal... Une princesse elfe n'a rien a faire dans le lit de son frère. Ce n'est pas correct.

-Oui, c'est sans doute vrai, fit-elle avec une pointe de rébellion dans la voix, mais Arwen a pu dormir avec ses frères pendant un siècle... Elrohir m'a également dit qu'il avait partagé la chambre de son jumeau pendant quatre cents ans ! Si je suis une de vos enfants, père, pourquoi, alors, ai-je un traitement si différent ?

Une question embarrassante que le souverain avait toujours redouté la venue, et à présent, cela arrivait au pire moment qui soit... Car il savait qu'inévitablement, il briserait quelque chose en elle en répondant à cette simple question.

-Vous n'avez pas le même sang... Vous pourriez emprunter une autre voix que celle de la fraternité, et je ne puis permettre cela.

Elle se leva et le dévisagea, empreinte d'une profonde tristesse. Une larme perla sur sa joue, et elle dit juste :

-Alors, vous me condamnez à une éternelle solitude à appeler mes frères Elladan et Elrohir sans pouvoir les approcher au risque que l'on pense que nos intentions soit d'ordre amoureux ? Ainsi, selon toi, père, je ne puis être proche de quelqu'un qu'en étant son amant ? Je suis peut être dans le palais d'un roi, avec un nom donné par un roi, mais je demeure_ Bessu_ aux yeux de tous...

Elle fit mine de partir, et il la retint par le bras :

-C'est faux et tu le sais ! Je fais que préserver l'ordre et la paix pour les miens ! Tu as toujours été aimée en ces lieux, et nul ne t'a jamais traité comme une étrangère ici !

-Si père... Toi, à l'instant.

Le roi écarquilla les yeux, et relâcha sa prise sur elle, la laissant s'enfuir dans les bois.  
_"Je l'ai perdue..."_

* * *

Fin de chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous à plu !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! A Marine02, Aew Galad et Silriadys ! (Pour répondre à ta question, ou il y aura du Thranduil/OC, mais dans une relation un peu... Particulière^^' .

J'en dirais pas plus, à voir sur la suite :)

Merci à mon éclairée Beta Lectrice qui me conseille avec sagesse en plus de corriger mes impairs !

_Hannad le ! Wen Elena !_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6. Décision douloureuse**

Theileryn resta dans sa chambre toute la journée qui suivit, refusant toutes visites ou toutes invitations à sortir avec véhémence. La jeune fille se sentait profondément humiliée par les allusions de son père, et en même temps, elle ne lui en voulait pas. En un sens, ce n'était pas Elrond qui scrutait tous ses gestes avec suspicion, mais tout Imladris. Sa s?ur plus que les autres... Rien n'aurait plus lui faire davantage de mal que mal que de voir que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de cette situation.

Elladan qui était à maintes reprises venu frapper à sa porte ne rencontra de succès dans son entreprise qu'en fin de journée, et c'est le c?ur serré que sa jeune soeur entrouvrit la porte, ne pouvant se résoudre à le rejeter davantage.

- Mon frère, fit-elle, je ne suis pas sûre que notre père approuve ta venue. Je semble être devenue un danger pour notre famille...

Elle avait réussi très jeune à les différencier. Elladan était plus sérieux que son frère, il avait un air moins léger, moins rieur, mais cela ne faisait certainement pas de lui un frère moins chaleureux et aimant, bien au contraire. Moins enclin aux effusions de tendresse, les sentiments qu'il venait à exprimer étaient d'une intense sincérité.

Tous ses proches le savaient qu'Elladan ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, et quand l'ellon prenait la parole, tant bien en public qu'en privé, le silence se faisait, chacun l'écoutait presque avec religion, lui conférant une aura puissante.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises... Tu exagères les choses, pinnig... Les désaccords arrivent entre un père et ses enfants, il n'y a pas de drame.

- Si, mon frère, le drame, c'est que mon propre père ne me fait pas confiance... Que voulais-tu ?

Il ne dit rien en premier lieu, et sans crier gare, il l'étreignit, la serrant contre son c?ur avec force. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Les émotions qu'elle refoulait depuis la nuit passée la submergea, et la colère fit place à la peine, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle répondit à son étreinte, respectant son silence. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire, l'elleth rousse sentit s'écraser dans sa nuque une larme de son aîné, accroissant son chagrin.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu grand frère ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu si triste...

Il lui annonça qu'elle aurait bientôt la visite de Glorfindel dans un murmure enroué d'émotions. Il semblait vouloir ajouter quelques chose, mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier entra, et il se séparèrent alors que la rousse le salua en évitant son regard. Sans cérémonie, il entra dans le vif du sujet :

- Si tu le souhaites, nous pourrons partir pour Vert-Bois quand le crépuscule tombera

sur la cité. Je t'accompagnerai durant ta route, et jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité.

- Mais ada...

- ... Te laisse le choix, coupa Elladan, tu peux rester avec nous, ou partir.

- Tu le savais, et c'est pour ça que tu es si triste, réalisa-t-elle en sentant son c?ur

se briser.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse. Elle aurait voulu rester avec eux, et quand Elond l'aurait permis, ils auraient chevauché ensemble vert le royaume sylvestre qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de voir, mais sa joie n'était plus qu'une amertume dans sa bouche, car savoir que son départ peinait les siens faisait vaciller sa volonté. Mais hélas, Imladris l'étouffait à présent, et chaque heure depuis l'aube, il lui semblait que les parois rocheuses protégeant la cité se resserraient sur elle, l'oppressant, restreignant chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle avait parcouru de long en large cette vallée cachée, et il semblait ne plus être capable de lui offrir le moindre refuge... Partout à présent, elle craignait de voir Arwen surgir pour dénoncer ses moindres faits et gestes, les dénaturant copieusement au passage.

Theileryn aurait hier encore été enchantée d'entendre qu'elle pouvait enfin aller à Vert-Bois.

- Mais je ne puis...

- Je serai prête a temps, fit-elle à Glorfindel, fermant les yeux pour accuser le choc de ses propres mots.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard grave, hocha de la tête, et disparut.

Elladan soupira. Il avait redouté d'entendre cela, bien qu'il savait que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Il aurait voulu reprocher à leur père ses paroles indélicates. Il aurait voulu reprocher à Elrohir sa désobéissance. Hélas, il n'en avait pas le c?ur, car chacun avait agi en voulant faire ce qui était juste, et le départ de Theileryn n'était que la suite logique de cet enchaînement d'événements.

Un masque impassible s'était déposé sur le visage de sa joyeuse s?ur, et un soupir douloureux, elle demanda :

-De toi à moi, Elladan, et soit honnête, je t'en prie... Penses-tu que ma relation avec Elrohir soit malsaine ? Crois tu que...

Sa voix se brisa.

-Non, bien sur que non ! Fit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je pense même que c'est la chose la plus normale du monde qu'une s?ur aille chercher du réconfort chez son grand frère. Mais je comprends aussi ce que père veuille vous protéger, et surtout, des rumeurs qui pourraient salir votre honneur. Avec mon frère, nous sommes ses héritiers, Theileryn, et tu es peine plus qu'une enfant... Je regrette tellement que cela doit se passer ainsi...

Theileryn lui accorda un sourire triste :

- Tu es bien le plus sage de nous tous, mon cher frère ! À présent, je devrais me hâter,

le soleil descend bien trop vite...

Une heure plus tard, la jeune elfe était en tenue de cavalier bleu et blanche, les couleurs d'Imladris, prête a rejoindre Glorfindel pour prendre la route, ne prenant que le strict nécessaire avec elle. Lindir était brièvement venue la voir, la mine triste, mais il ne dit rien, si bien qu'elle ne sut jamais ce qu'il entendit dire sur la raison de son départ. Il se contenta de l'aider à faire ses bagages, la conseillant au mieux dans ses choix pour faire honneur à sa famille quand elle atteindrait le palais du Grand Roi des Elfes, où il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait accueillie avec tout les honneurs dus à une princesse.

Quand l'elfe brun s'était éclipsé en murmurant quelques excuses sans grande crédibilité, c'est une visite beaucoup moins agréable qui le remplaça quelques minutes plus tard. En effet, Arwen, vêtue d'une vaporeuse robe bleu clair entra dans sa chambre, et avant qu'elle n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, la cadette lui envoya d'un ton sec et plein de colère :

- Pars, je ne veux pas te voir.

- Pourquoi... , fit-elle d'une voie doucereuse, partir pour Vert-Bois, n'était-ce pas là ce que tu voulais ? Je jurerai que tu t'es joué d'Elrohir pour arriver à tes fins...

- Je n'ai jamais recherché auprès de notre frère qu'un amour fraternel... Et toi, quel sentiment t'est passé dans l'esprit quand tu es allé chercher père pour nous dénoncer comme si nous avons commis quelque infamie, au lieu d'agir par toi même ? Tu n'es pourtant jamais avare de sermons habituellement...

- En t'éloignant de lui, je sais que tu n'auras plus cette influence éc?urante sur lui. Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu à faire de si important à Vert-Bois pour révéler ton jeu si brusquement, car tout cela n'est pas nouveau, n'est ce pas ? En aurais-tu aussi après le prince Legolas ?

- Il suffit, Arwen !

Elrond se tenait sur le pas de la porte dans le dos de la plus âgée des deux elfes, les traits contractés par la colère, mais aussi une certaine surprise, car l'animosité d'Arwen envers sa cadette lui était inconnue jusqu'à ce jour, et cet instant, il lui parut évident que ce n'était pas nouveau tant elle semblait vivace. Cette dernière, le visage embarrassé, disparut en un coup de vent, sans un mot. Dès que le bruit de ses pas mourut dans les couloirs, Theileryn se leva et les yeux humides, rivés sur le sol, elle demanda :

-Pensez-vous aussi que j'ai de mauvaises intentions envers votre fils?

Reposer cette question la rendit terriblement las.

-Non, ma douce enfant, absolument pas.

Le roi s'était rapproché d'elle et l'étreignit, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux roux. La voir ainsi triste lui brisait le c?ur, et en son for intérieur, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste. Indéniablement, élever cette enfant lui avait permis de ne plus ressasser sa culpabilité depuis la capture de son épouse par les orques, et ce qu'elle était devenue le rendait réellement fier, et la pureté de son c?ur était pour lui une évidence. Aujourd'hui, il la confiait à Glorfindel avec le sentiment de l'abandonner à la première difficulté. Il se maudit cent fois.

Si seulement...

Il lui semblait en regardant en arrière qu'il avait eu mille fois la possibilité d'éviter cette situation, et qu'il avait toujours emprunté le mauvais chemin. Il se maudissait cent fois d'avoir évoqué la possibilité de la laisser partir pour le royaume sylvestre. Il en était même venu au coeur de la nuit à se maudire pour l'avoir pris sous son aile au détriment de Thranduil. Lui peut-être aurait fait un

meilleur père adoptif. Lui ne l'aurait pas abandonné...

Chassant ces idées noires, il lui dit avec un regard grave :

- Ma Chère Enfant, sache que tu peux encore changer d'avis... Où revenir parmi nous quand tu le souhaites... Nous ne te rejetons pas, nous serons toujours ta famille, et nous t'aimons, plus que tu ne sembles le croire...

-N'aie crainte, père... Je t'aimerais toujours... Nous nous reverrons bientôt, et j'espère qu'à ce moment, vous aurez une meilleure opinion de moi.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle était aux portes de la cité aux côtés de Glorfindel monté sur Nínui, son élan ainsi qu'une troisième monture destinée à porter leurs affaires. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'élancer dans les chemins montagneux, il y eut un bruit de sabot qui attira leur attention, et Gandalf apparut monter sur un imposant étalon gris :

- Permettez que je me joindre à vous, seigneur Glorfindel, demoiselle Theileryn ?

- Avec plaisir ! Fit Glorfindel avec un grand sourire, nous serions heureux de vous avoir comme compagnon de route, Mithrandir.

Elrond apparut avec à ses cotés Arwen, Elladan et Lindir, mais pas de traces du second fils. Le plus jeune des elfes bruns vint près de son amie et complice avec qui il avait grandi toutes ces années, et il lui glissa dans les mains un petit paquet emballé dans de la soie bleue.

« J'ai fait cela pour toi. Ouvre-le que quand tu seras arrivé au c?ur de Vert-Bois le Grand, quand tu t'appréteras pour le banquet que le seigneur Thranduil donnera en votre honneur. »

Il était au bord des larmes, et elle le gratifia d'un sourire triste, et l'embrassa sur le front. Glorfindel lui fit signe, et ils s'élancèrent au galop, et avant de disparaître au détour du chemin, elle accorda un dernier regard à Arwen. Ce même regard qu'elle avait eu auparavant lors de sa rencontre avec les Harradrims. Un regard féroce et plein de colère, lourd de menace pour l'avenir.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un passage étroit entre à flanc de falaise, un chemin tout aussi sinueux juste en face séparé par un ravin d'une dizaine de mètres de large. Sur ce chemin se tenait Elrohir, majestueux sur son cheval noir à la crinière ondulée. Son visage exprimait un grand chagrin, mais aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Sur sa monture, Theileryn lui fit face, tout aussi silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la fleur blanche qui ornait ses cheveux. Une vieille tradition de Vert-Bois, en signe qu'une personne était parti du foyer familial, pour s'acquitter d'une tâche au péril de sa vie.

- Valar tirir le, ar nai lá huinë tara tielya ter lendelya, Que les Valar vous protègent et ne laissent nul ombre croiser votre chemin durant votre voyage, fit-il par lâcher d'une voix douloureuse.

- Valar tirir le, hano nem, ar lá huinë lanta nosselyanna, Que les Valar vous protègent, mon frère, et ne laisse jamais l'Ombre tomber sur votre demeure, répondit Theileryn, puis baissant les yeux, elle abrégea ces adieux qui serrait son c?ur en se détournant, ne laissant échapper une larme que quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne pourrait jamais le savoir.

Elle ne dit pas un mot de la nuit, laissant Gandalf discuter avec Glorfindel, s'émerveillant silencieusement sur les paysages inconnus, qui semblaient receler tant de secrets sous la lumière de la lune.

La présence de ses frères ainsi que de Lindir lui manquait déjà terriblement, et à présent qu'elle réalisait enfin son rêve de franchir les frontières d'Imladris, il n'y avait personne avec qui partager ce moment et s'émerveiller avec elle. Il lui semblait que tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu leur dire emplissait sa tête en un bruit assourdissant, et des mots qui ne franchiraient jamais ses lèvres lui brûlaient à la gorge. Elle ne connaissait véritablement qu'eux en ce monde, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Et il ne sont plus là.

À l'aube, ils firent une pause dans un des hauts cols des Monts Brumeux qui dominaient les vallées de Rhudaur, offrant un spectacle époustouflant alors que le soleil doré progressivement les reliefs qui s'étendaient sous leurs yeux.

- C'est splendide, souffla Theileryn, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu spectacle plus beau.

- Vous allez avoir la chance de découvrir nombres de merveilles durant votre voyage, fit Gandalf, car Vert-Bois le Grand en regorge positivement, et sa route n'en est qu'un maigre aperçu.

- J'ai déjà projet de te montrer la plaine d'Iris, mais aussi la rivière enchantée, et la source chaude d'Emyn Duir ! S'exclama Glorfindel, la regardant avec un air protecteur. Ne soit pas peiné, Theileryn, nous pensions avec Gandalf qu'il était grand temps que tu vois le monde, mais nous regrettons que ce soit dans la douleur que ton départ se soit fait.

- À combien sommes-nous de la cité du Seigneur Thranduil ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Je dirais cinq ou six jours, mais je parierai sur le fait que nous rencontrerons du monde avant cela! Nous ferons une halte pour la nuit prochaine, mais en attendant, allons ! Le monde est devant toi, jeune princesse ! fit Gandalf avec un air bienveillant.

Et pendant les trois jours suivants, ils suivirent la route de la Forêt, la jeune elleth rousse s'émerveillant devant les hauteurs des monts brumeux et leur panoramas formidables, qui s'offraient à eux au détour des hautes roches saillantes de pierre grise. Quand pour la première fois Theileryn posa ses yeux sur l'autre flanc de la montagne, embrassant le Rhovarion d'un ?il avide de découverte, le chagrin omniprésent sur son esprit depuis le départ d'Imladris s'effaça, et son c?ur battit plus fort en distinguant la forêt qui s'étalait devant eux à perte de vue, bien plus loin que ce que sa vue d'elfe ne permettait de distinguer. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir une telle immensité forestière, et à présent, elle était impatiente de la parcourir, de débusquer chacun de ses secrets.

Ils arrivèrent prêt de la région de Rhosgobel, le quatrième matin après deux jours sans repos. Non loin de la lisière de la forêt se trouvait la chaumière de Radagast le Brun. L'excentrique Istari partageait son temps entre son amour pour les animaux, parcourant Eryn Galen l'été, remplissant son devoir auprès de Saroumane l'hiver en Isengard, mais malgré les requêtes de magicien Blanc, ce dernier passait beaucoup plus de temps dans la forêt de Fangorn que dans la tour d'Orthanc, disparaissant des semaines entières.

Mais le magicien semblait avoir déserté sa modeste chaumière depuis un temps certain. Son toit était empli de trou laissant passer les intempéries ainsi que quantités d'oiseaux et de rongeurs qui avaient élu domicile dans chaque recoin de meubles, les creusant selon leur bon plaisir. Ils bivouaquèrent dans le jardin de Radagast une nuit, fatigués par leur longue chevauchée.

Malgré les appréhensions de la rousse, le voyage se passait dans une ambiance joviale, Glorfindel et Gandalf lui racontant diverses anecdotes attachées au lieu qu'il traversait, accueillant ses questions avec bienveillance et satisfaction.

La soirée passait doucement, et Theileryn était appuyée contre un arbre près de la maison du magicien, regardant les étoiles, serrant songeusement la lame que Thranduil lui avait offert contre elle. Gandalf avait brièvement disparu pour tenter de découvrir si Radagast était ou non dans les parages, et Glorfindel profita de ce moment où ils n'étaient que tout deux pour tenter de comprendre le comportement inhabituellement distant de sa cadette. Il vint s'asseoir en tailleur face à elle, et, chose qu'elle ne le vit faire que depuis qu'il avait quitté Imladris, il sortit une pipe de sa poche et entreprit de l'allumer :

- Je sens que le doute pèse sur ton c?ur, pining, tes yeux se troublent quand nos regards

se croisent. Pourquoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, et révéla après hésitation :

- C'est de ma faute si tu dois faire ce voyage... Tu dis souvent que tu voudrais pouvoir éternellement rester dans nos terres, en paix... Tu pourrais être en colère, et m'en vouloir, mais je ne vois aucune rancune dans tes yeux... Je ne comprends pas...

- Ne crois pas ça, fit-il en lui caressant la joue avec légèreté. Ne crois pas que je puisse t'en vouloir... C'est moi qui aie suggéré à Elrond ce voyage, j'ai été volontaire pour t'emmener à Eryn Galen... et ce voyage m'enchante. J'aime Eryn Galen, j'aime les elfes sylvestres, ils ont une âme plus festive que les noldors...Ils sont plus... Tu le découvriras bientôt par toi-même. À présent, tu devrais dormir, Theileryn, il y a encore une longue route qui nous attend, et ton premier jour dans le refuge sylvestre sera fatiguant.

Et en effet, la traversée de la forêt fut éprouvante. Après le retour de Gandalf avec les premières lueurs de l'aube, ce dernier déclara qu'il n'y avait aucune trace indiquant le retour imminent de Radagast vers sa masure, et ils reprirent leur périple. Ils traversèrent les bois durant une journée avant de rencontrer le chemin des elfes, et la nature luxuriante les ralentit considérablement, offrant de nombreux obstacles aux montures qu'il fallut mener par la bride pour ne pas risquer qu'ils ne se foulent une cheville entre les imposantes racines des arbres centenaires.

Theileryn devint de nouveau silencieuse en ces lieux, mais pour d'autre raison qu'au début du voyage. Marcher au milieu de cette forêt lui procurait un sentiment étrange, sentant la vie y avait plus de force que nul par ailleurs. Il lui sembla que les arbres eux même réagissaient à leur présence, dégageant une aura bienveillante, et il lui crut même percevoir un murmure provenant des plus anciens, à peine audible. Elle n'en dit rien aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, car il ne semblait rien percevoir d'inhabituel, le seul changement perceptible dans leur comportement et leur voix, qui se transformaient en murmure, comme pour ne pas déranger un hôte endormi.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que conformément aux prédictions de Gandalf, ils rencontrèrent des elfes sylvestres. Ils entendirent en premier lieu un cor, et quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de cavaliers apparurent, portant la bannière fièrement la bannière du seigneur Thranduil. Legolas apparut entre deux cavaliers, et il fut le premier à démonter de cheval pour leur offrir une accolade amicale.

- Bienvenue ! Héla le prince, c'est une grande joie de vous accueillir dans notre royaume ! Ma chère Theileryn, Elrond nous a avisés de ton impatience de venir Vert-Bois et de rendre hommage à madame ma mère à l'approche de l'heureux événement ! Sache que nous sommes tous enchantés par ton enthousiasme !

La demoiselle rousse échangea un regard avec Glorfindel et accueillit les paroles de Legolas avec soulagement.

Du cortège se dégagea également Orophin, frère du célèbre archer de Lorien, Haldir, et commandant des éclaireurs d'Eryn Galen. C'était un homme à la longue chevelure dorée, de haute stature et aux épaules plus carrées que la plupart des siens. Son visage aux traits fins était tout aussi rieur que ceux du prince, quoiqu'il resta aux aguets de chaque bruit provenant des environs, bien qu'il prétendait débarrasser la forêt des gobelins et autres créatures de l'ombre qu'il refusa de détailler en présence d'une jeune demoiselle.

**Fin de chapitre !**

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Elles seront accueillis avec joie, bichonnés, cajolés...

Merci à Silriadarys, Marielegolas et Toutouille pour leurs reviews !

Et une pluie de remerciement (et de bière naine si le c?ur t'en dis) pour Elena, ma si fidèle bêta lectrice. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7. Le Refuge sylvestre**

Le chemin des elfes devenait plus sûr et plus large au fil du voyage. Les pavés de pierres blanches étaient davantage polis par les passages, moins en proie à la luxuriante végétation qui ne laissait pas la moindre chance aux voyageurs qui s'écarteraient de la route.

Alors que le soleil déclinait sur la joyeuse compagnie d'elfes, ils atteignirent enfin les portes du refuge sylvestre. Les portes de bois étaient immenses et d'une épaisseur sûre, protégeant les elfes qui vivaient là. Plus que d'apparence solide, les battants étaient finement sculptés, des motifs floraux encadrant des scènes de guerre où les elfes mettaient à bas les hordes ennemies, sur ce qui devait être la plaine de Dargolad.

Les portes, demeurant ouvertes le jour, révélaient un vaste escalier firent monter les voyageurs quelques mètres plus hauts, Theileryn découvrit avec émerveillement la cité. Si, de l'extérieur, les murs protégeant la cité étaient inquiétants et oppressaient les visiteurs qui se trouvaient à leurs pieds ; à l'intérieur, les lieux étaient enchanteurs et la sérénité régnait en maître. Bien que plus haute que le reste de la forêt, la cité était construite en harmonie avec la nature environnante. La lumière perçait doucement les arbres éparses en produisant une lumière douce et chaleureuse.

Des passages étaient faits de pavés similaires à celui du chemin des elfes à travers l'herbe d'un vert vif, et les maisons, pour la plupart construites en bois se nichaient dans les racines des arbres ou dans les hauteurs. Leurs aspects travaillés résultaient d'un travail minutieux, les montants de fenêtre et de portes étaient encadrés de frises élégantes, parfois de motifs floraux ou animaliers, parfois de simples entrelacs peints.

"Tout ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux émerveillait Theileryn. Tant la finesse et le soins apporter à la décoration que les petits cours d'eau qui sillonnaient la ville, créant de petites veines bleutées d'une eau claire et pure traversant l'herbe tendre.

-En vérité, le refuge a été bâti sur une colline, expliqua Legolas en voyant son air interrogateur. Cette dernière abrite une source dont l'eau qui irrigue nos fontaines. Cette eau s'écoule ensuite naturellement dans la forêt, comme elle le faisait bien avant que notre cité soit construite par Oropher, mon grand-père.

-C'est splendide...

Ces mots s'appliquaient tant à l'ensemble de la cité qu'au palais royal qui s'étendait juste devant les trois voyageurs qui avait immobilisé leurs montures. Le palais, un imposant édifice de pierres blanches similaires à celles des remparts, qui protéger la ville. L'édifice était construit autour d'un arbre au tronc énorme, s'élevant bien au dessus de tout les autres. L'architecture rappelait un peu celle d'Imladris, mais avec davantage d'ambition. Peut-être était-ce dans les dimensions, ou alors les dorures et pierreries qui ornaient la façade des lieux, mais l'on ne pouvait ignorer la touche arrogante de ces lieux.

Laissant là leurs chevaux ainsi que Ninui qui attirait le regard des curieux, et ils entrèrent dans le palais que Theileryn ne quittait pas des yeux, fascinée par la richesse des détails.

À peine eussent-ils passés les portes, avec un dernier regard aux elfes qui étaient venus les saluer, qu'ils découvrirent Thranduil. Ce dernier portait sa couronne ainsi qu'une tenue d'apparat officielle, et il rayonnait positivement à côté de son épouse, Faeriel. La dame aux longs cheveux d'argents était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et elle portait son ventre arrondi par sa grossesse avec une fierté non dissimilée, et pas moins de grâce.

-Bienvenue à vous mes amis ! Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans ma demeure, quelque soit la vôtre aussi longtemps que vous souhaiterez rester parmi nous !

Tous le remercièrent d'un geste respectueux de la tête, le roi blond continua, plus souriant encore.

-Demoiselle Theileryn, j'ai le plaisir d'enfin pouvoir te présenter mon épouse, Faeriel.

-Mes hommages, ma reine. C'est avec une grande joie que j'ai appris vous étiez béni d'une nouvelle grossesse, et laissez-moi vous souhaiter tous mes vœux de bonheur.

-C'est avec joie que je vous rencontre enfin, demoiselle Theileryn ! Soyez la bienvenue à Vert-Bois, j'espère que votre séjour comblera toutes vos attentes !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, un dénommé Gallion, jeune échanson débordant d'enthousiasme, vint à eux et les mena à la dépendance royale. C'était un lieu spacieux, baigné par la lumière du soleil, le toit au-dessus de leurs têtes se révélant être la naissance du tronc de l'immense arbre royale, brut et lisse, il dégageait une douce senteur de cèdre.

Il y avait cinq luxueuses chambres, inondées par la lumière du soleil, et un salon partiellement bâti entre les racines de l'arbre qui communiquaient directement avec le jardin du palais par d'imposantes colonnes de bois blanc sculptées.

Ces jardins étaient vastes et entretenus avec un goût certain donnant directement sur les murailles offrant une vue imprenable sur la forêt alentour.

Retrouver Eryn Galen était un vrai plaisir pour Glorfindel. Il s'en voulut de ne pas être venu depuis presque un siècle revisiter ces lieux, qui demeureraient enchanteurs, malgré les attaques d'orques qui troublaient trop fréquemment la paix du peuple sylvestre.

Tarek, le chef des armées, ne tarda pas à apprendre son arrivée, et son vieil ami s'empressa de venir lui rendre visite, encore en tenue de combat après avoir entraîné ses hommes. Tarek, un ellon à la longue chevelure de jais et aux yeux d'un bleu clair rieur. Il vivait autrefois à Gondolin et fut même un jeune soldat sous ses ordres, en ce temps-là. Mais une fois parti du Valinor après la chute de la ville, il tomba éperdument amoureux d'une elfe à la chevelure dorée, tout comme du mode de vie sylvestre. Une fois arrivé à Eryn Galen, jamais plus il n'eut le cœur d'en repartir.

En grande conversation avec son ami, l'ellon blond perçut malgré tout derrière lui Theileryn qui, en tenue de combat, se dirigeait vers les bois alors que Legolas apparut à la lisière d'un pas aussi joyeux que discret.

-Où crois-tu donc aller, comme ça, jeune fille ?

- On voulait s'entraîner un peu avant le dîner avec Legolas... Je serais prête à temps Glorfindel, c'est promis !

-Tu as moins de deux heures devant toi, alors à moins que je ne demande des caméristes à la reine...

-Non ! Non, non, ça ira ! Tu as raison... Tu es toujours plein de sagesses, Glorfindel, nous irons nous battre demain...

Saisissant la corne à sa ceinture, elle la fit retentir une fois et disparut dans ses appartements. Le prince s'évanouit dans les bois. Observant la scène, le chef des armées rit :

-La paternité t'irait à merveille, mon ami ! Mais je ne vois toujours pas d'alliance à ton doigt, qu'est-il donc advenu de cette demoiselle de Lorien au teint de pêche, celle qui avait volé ton cœur ?

-Hélas, elle demeure en Lorien ! Et cruelle, voilà près de deux ans qu'elle repousse encore et encore sa venue à Imladris ! Quand Theileryn se sera habitué à Eryn Galen, j'irai rendre visite à ma douce, et j'espère bien conquérir son cœur cette fois ! Je la ramènerai comme il convient dans la vallée cachée et, si les valars sont avec moi, elle deviendra mon épouse !

-Ahah ! Voilà qui est bien dit, mellon nim. Mais tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter pour ta petite protégée, j'ai cru comprendre que le prince veillait déjà sur elle. Il braillait encore hier soir à "La Taverne du chien qui fume" qu'il la protégerait comme sa sœur.

Glorfindel rit, mais en son for intérieur, cette affirmation n'était pas pour le rassurer.

À l'approche du dîner, le tueur de Balrog se rendit dans les appartements de la princesse qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité. Il était entièrement vêtu de blanc, les bords de sa tunique étaient brodés de fil d'or, reprenant les mêmes entrelacs complexes que la fine tiare d'or qui trônait sur son front.

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, il la vit assise à sa coiffeuse, bataillant pour accrocher une des pinces d'argent qui devait retenir une de ses boucles souples. Concentrée sur son ouvrage, elle ne vit pas le regard pantois du seigneur qui la détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Elle était vêtue d'une grande robe d'un bleu presque gris perle, sa taille fine marquée par un discret corsage aux arabesques argentées. Elle demeurait toujours plus gracile que les autres elleth, mais aussi plus grande, et aux muscles plus marqués. Il pensa vaguement que c'était un héritage de son parent change-peaux, mais là n'était pas son attention à ce moment-là.

"Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui pourquoi Elrond craignait que son fils n'aie plus que des pensées fraternelles à son égard..."

-Glorfindel, peux-tu m'aider à accrocher cette maudite chose ?

Elle le tira de sa rêverie, et le tueur de Balrog s'exécuta, saisissant la petite feuille d'argent pour relever une des mèches de cheveux roux clairs. Sur la coiffeuse reposait le tissu bleu que Lindir lui avait remis leur départ, et examinant les motifs végétaux qui ornaient la chevelure de sa protégée, il dut admettre que le musicien avait un goût certain en matière de bijoux, car plus encore qu'une tiare, ces apparats lui donnaient un port princier.

Voyant que cela tenait, Theileryn soupira et le tourna vers son sauveur, et poussa un soupir d'admiration, visiblement conquise par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Tu es très élégant, ce soir ! L'on dirait presque un roi...

-Tu es toi-même radieuse, ma chère. Les jeunes ellons de cette forêt vont se presser pour te rencontrer.

Il lui fit une révérence gracieuse et lui offrit son bras pour la mener au banquet, la faisant éclater d'un rire charmé.

Ce dernier avait lieu à l'ouest des jardins royaux, de l'autre côté de l'arbre qui abritait la dépendance, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Sur l'arbre royal ainsi que les arbres qui entouraient les vastes tables, pendait une multitude de lampions brillants d'ores et déjà d'une vive lumière blanche. Il y avait assez de places sur les tables pour accueillir deux cents convives, et trônant sur une estrade, une table, plus petite que les autres, accueillait le roi et ses proches, ainsi que ses deux invités d'honneur.

Quand tous étaient en place, les hôtes de la table d'honneur entrèrent. Theileryn et Glorfindel emboîtaient le pas à Thranduil et son épouse, qui rayonnaient tous deux dans des atouts argentés, qui, bien que simple de forme, étaient une véritable splendeur de couture. Le tueur de Balrog s'assit à la droite du roi, puis Theileryn qui avait à sa gauche Orophin qu'elle n'avait que brièvement rencontré lors de son arrivée.

Si l'elfe blond l'avait impressionnée au premier abord, il se révéla d'une agréable compagnie sur la durée du repas, quoique son franc-parler la laissait parfois choquée. Il était sincèrement curieux de la connaître, intriguée tant par son histoire que par ses attitudes, peut communes aux Noldor. Elle ne riait pas d'un rire timide et discret, comme le faisaient les nobles dames à la chevelure brune, et pouvait soutenir son regard sans rougir.

Alors qu'une servante apporta le dessert, Orophin retint la main et, la forçant à se pencher vers lui, il glissa quelques mots doux à son oreille, caressant sa main tout jetant un regard dérobé à son décolleté mis en valeur par la position. Cette dernière rit, et lui donna rendez-vous après les festivités.

-Votre promise ? Demanda Theileryn avec un regard innocent.

L'elfe blond s'étouffa a moitié dans la coupe de vin qu'il portait à sa bouche et dit dans un éclat de rire :

-Non, aucunement. Je ne suis guère à la recherche d'une épouse. Mes épées sont jusqu'à ce jour mon plus grand amour.

En voyant l'incompréhension, dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, il exprima à voix-haute sa surprise :

-Allons, on ne vous a donc rien dit à Imladris ? Voilà qui n'est pas étonnant, mais guère sage ! Ici, à Eryn Galen, il n'est pas rare qu'un ellon ou une elleth aie eu plusieurs amants avant de se lier au compagnon qui deviendra son époux...

Elle le regarda stupéfaite, puis ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate et elle éclata d'un rire nerveux :

-C'est insensé ! Ce n'est pas... pas...

-Allons princesse, fit l'archer qui s'amusait de la réaction de la rousse, vous n'êtes plus dans votre cité de pierres. Ici, nous ne rêvons pas d'un unique amour, parfait et éternel, comme Beren et Luthien... Nous rêvons juste d'être heureux, sans souffrir de la solitude, sans que l'éternité nous pèse au point de consumer notre âme... Je n'essaye pas de vous convaincre demoiselle, mais posez-vous cette simple question : en quoi l'acte d'aimer un homme vous rendrait-il moins noble et respectable ? Croyez-moi, quand vos premières escarmouches vous aurons chauffé le sang, vous ne désirerez rien de plus qu'une chevauchée sauvage avec un des guerr...

-Il suffit, Orophin, coupa la voix grave de Glorfindel, n'essaye pas de faire passer tes pratiques scabreuses pour une généralité parmi les elfes sylvestres.

-Loin de là mon intention, maître Glorfindel, fit ce dernier en inclinant la tête, je voulais juste qu'elle ne soit pas surprise ou outrée en constatant cette différence de culture chez certains sujets du roi Thranduil. C'est de la connaissance que vient le respect.

"De sages paroles", pensa Theileryn.

Mais une lueur étrange brillait dans le regard de l'ellon qui ne la trompait pas, il en pensait bien plus qu'il n'en disait. La rousse se promit de ne pas manquer de reparler de nouveau avec l'éclaireur. Mais son attention fut portée sur Thranduil qui réclamait le silence. Il fit un bref discours sur lequel elle ne parvint pas à fixer son attention, repensant aux paroles d'Orophin. Elle ne l'entendit que de manière lointaine annoncer l'ouverture du bal avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Habituellement, c'étaient le roi et la reine d'ouvrir le bal avec les invités d'honneur, mais la reine n'était plus en état de danser, la tâche revint à Legolas. Quand ce dernier se leva pour inviter Theileryn à danser, celle-ci le regarda d'un air sidéré, mais sachant que la moindre hésitation n'échapperait pas à l'assistance, elle saisit sa main et le gratifia d'une profonde révérence. Il était très beau, vêtu d'un pantalon blanc recouvert d'une tunique d'un blanc argenté, le front ceint d'une discrète couronne d'entrelacs d'argent, et son sourire était chaleureux, rassurant.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas léger et gracieux jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un sourire encourageant. Une fois arrivé au centre de la piste, il déposa sa main sur sa taille et murmura :

-C'est la danse que je t'ai enseignée à notre dernière rencontre. N'aie crainte, tu seras parfaite, je le sais.

Une musique douce se fit entendre, et peu de temps après, Legolas l'entraîna sur un pas qui se fit de plus en plus rapide. Cette danse, elle s'y était longuement préparée avec ses frères, rêvant du jour où elle pourrait se joindre aux elfes sylvestres sans y dénoter. Ce jour était venu, et elle était terrifiée à présent.

À peine se rendit-elle compte que d'autres les rejoignirent, et ces quelques minutes passèrent en un clin d'œil. Réfugiée dans le chaleureux regard bleu de Legolas, elle s'étonna même quand la musique s'arrêta, et de vifs applaudissements retentirent. Thranduil accrocha le regard de la danseuse rousse, et levant son verre dans sa direction, il le vida d'un trait et la gratifia d'un sourire.

-Ça, c'est de la danse, princesse ! Fit Tareg en venant à leur rencontre accompagné d'une elfe à la longue chevelure blonde. Sirsell, voici la fille d'Elrond ; mademoiselle, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon épouse.

-Où avez-vous appris nos rythmes, demoiselle ? Demanda l'elleth avec un sourire ravi. J'avoue que vous nous avez tous surpris ce soir.

-Nous le lui avons enseigné lors de notre dernier voyage, fit Legolas. Un heureux hasard.

Theileryn se contenta d'une révérence en guise d'acquiescement, et Glorfindel vint à leur rencontre, puis l'entraîna dans une nouvelle danse. Dame Sirselle semblait être la gentillesse-même, et son physique indiquait clairement qu'elle était une guerrière, tout comme son époux. Cependant, il la sauvait d'une discussion qu'elle redoutait, car il lui semblait parfois que la subtilité de certaines choses lui échappait dans ces lieux, et elle fut plus qu'heureuse de son intervention. Elle n'était pas préparée à toutes ces questions qui affluaient, et elle craignait de commettre quelques impairs dans ce nouveau monde où elle ne connaissait pas encore les règles du jeux.

Elle passa néanmoins une fabuleuse soirée à danser et à rire avec les elfes qui se présentaient à elle.

La dernière danse retentit à une heure tardive de la nuit, et alors qu'une lente valse résonnait, Thranduil vint l'inviter à s'y risquer. Elle accepta avec une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues, mais avec une joie non dissimulée. Ce n'était pas tant Thranduil qui la faisait rougir, bien qu'il soit très impressionnant vêtu ainsi, mais de se savoir observée par nombre de convives. Elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu'elle le verrait toujours comme son sauveur, comme son premier ami, plus que comme un roi.

Le lendemain après midi, après un réveil difficile dû aux extravagances de la fête, Orophin s'invita dans le salon où Theileryn déjeunait avec Glorfindel. Posant lourdement une épée de bois sur la table à coté de leur repas, il s'exclama avec rudesse :

-Thranduil souhaite que je t'entraîne au combat. Ta leçon débute dans quinze minutes, je te conseille de te hâter, petite princesse.

-Nous déjeunons, Orophin, fit le tueur de Balrog d'un air réprobateur.

-Je ne donne pas de cours particulier. Theileryn se pliera aux horaires d'entraînements de la garde ou se passera de mes services.

La jeune elfe inclina la tête et repoussant sa chaise, elle assura aux capitaines des éclaireurs qu'elle serait présente à l'heure sur le terrain d'entraînement. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Glorfindel lança un regard venimeux à l'ellon blond qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il se leva lentement, l'air menaçant et se plaça juste devant lui, s'appuyant contre la table sur lequel son assiette restait à moitié pleine :

- C'est la fille du seigneur Elrond que tu regardes là. Et je ne tolérerai pas que tu ne fasses ne serait-ce que de penser à faire plus que la regarder. Pose une main sur elle, et je te jure que tu passeras le prochain siècle à moisir dans une cellule au fin fond des cachots du roi.

-Paix, Glorfindel, je ne suis là que pour obéir aux ordres de mon roi. Ta petite princesse est rafraîchissante, mais vraiment, non, elle n'est pas mon type. Je préfère les femmes avec moins de muscles, et plus mature.

L'éclaireur partit sur ces mots sous le regard menaçant de Glorfindel, qui ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie. Orophin était tellement différent d'Haldir, à son plus grand regret. Le capitaine des gardes de la Lorien était un modèle de vertu et d'honneur, et Glorfindel lui accordait autant son respect que sa confiance. De son frère cadet, c'était une tout autre histoire...

Theileryn dut courir pour atteindre le terrain d'entraînement, dans la limite de temps imposé par le capitaine des éclaireurs, et celui ci l'attendait de pied ferme, la mine contrite.

-Bien, la princesse a donc réussi à retrouver son chemin sans qu'un valet ne l'accompagne, voilà qui est un début. Sors ton arme, et voyons voir ce que les Noldor t'ont appris ces trente dernières années. Attaque-moi !

Theileryn serra les dents devant les railleries de son nouveau professeur, mais s'exécuta en silence, désireuse de faire ses preuves. Mais à son grand désarroi, il la déséquilibra avecun coup bas et lui fit mordre la poussière en moins d'une minute.

-Pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait qu'échanger des politesses avec de galants princes elfes.

-Vous avez triché !

-Bien entendu, princesse, que j'ai triché ! J'étais prêt à tout, puis ce que je voulais gagner! Là, dehors, tu ne vas pas te battre contre des gentilhommes ! Les orques, et tout autres serviteurs du mal, veulent te tuer !Ils ne respectent aucunes règles de bienséance, aucunes lois ! Il va falloir te réveiller, petite fille, ou tu te feras capturer, et l'on te fera subir les derniers outrages ! Car ne te méprends pas, ils savent faire durer leur prisonniers pour jouer un peu plus longtemps avec... Remets-toi-en garde, on recommence !

Orophin malmena ainsi son élève jusqu'à une heure avancée de l'après-midi où il la congédia quand elle sembla trop fatiguée pour poursuivre un entraînement efficace.

Elle rentra à ses appartements, fourbue par un exercice physique éprouvant et démoralisée par les méthodes de son maître d'armes. L'éclaireur semblait un tout autre homme que celui qu'elle avait rencontré la vieille. Plus railleur, plus dur, elle était bien déçue par la facette de sa personne qu'elle avait découverte aujourd'hui.

De plus, elle se sentait aussi faible qu'un premier jour à coté de lui, tant il la terrassait avec une facilité déconcertante toute l'après midi, lui enseignant des parades pour qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que se protéger de lui quelques secondes de plus.

Retrouvant Glorfindel après une douche nécessaire, elle lui raconta honteusement les résultats de son entraînement. L'ellon blond, de son côté, lui conta l'histoire d'Orophin. Sa voix empreinte de mépris ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de lui :

-Il a quitté sa Lorien natale il y a bien longtemps. Après avoir pris la vertu de la fille du général des armées des Galladrim, et refusant de l'épouser, le général l'a provoqué en combat singulier pour laver l'honneur de sa fille... Il perdit et c'est sans honneur qu'il fut banni de Lothlorien. Seul ses aptitudes d'éclaireurs et l'amitié que Faeriel lui porte lui ont permis de gagner une place à Eryn Galen. Il ne vaut rien en combat honorable, ce n'est qu'un couard doublé d'un roublard. Mais, bien que ce soit un personnage méprisable, il a beaucoup de talent. C'est bien pour cela que Thranduil a cet homme à sa cour, mais aussi a raison pour laquelle Orophin survit à son rôle d'éclaireur depuis plus de deux cents ans. Éclaireur est un rôle dangereux, et peu y survivent aussi longtemps. Je dirais au roi de te choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, fit Theileryn après réflexion. Si Thranduil l'a choisi, c'est parce qu'il est le meilleur, et c'est de lui que je veux apprendre à me battre. J'y mettrai mille ans s'il le faut, Glorfindel, mais un jour, je le vaincrai.

Le refuge des elfes sylvestres entraîna dans son tourbillon quotidien leurs nouveaux hôtes. Glorfindel se laissa porter par ce rythme avec légèreté. Il partait souvent à la chasse avec le roi et son fils, ou assistait Tareg dans son rôle d'instructeur aux plus jeunes recrues. Rôle qu'il remplissait avec davantage de pédagogie et de respect qu'Orophin. Le seigneur aux cheveux d'or avait accompagné Theileryn à une de ses leçons, mais il était vite parti, écœuré par le manque de respect dont l'ellon faisait preuve envers sa protégée qui encaissait en silence. Et cette épreuve, la jeune elleth la subissait chaque jour, ne lui laissant que peu d'envie ou d'énergie de partir à la découverte du refuge sylvestre.

Un matin, alors que Theileryn profitait des premiers rayons du soleil dans le calme des jardins royaux, rêvant, adossée contre une imposante fontaine, elle fut surprise de voir Faeriel venir à sa rencontre. La reine était comme à son habitude, rayonnante, vêtue dans une robe rose irisée, une ceinture verte soulignant son ventre arrondi. Elle se releva pour la gratifier d'une révérence sous le regard bienveillant de la souveraine :

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu aux ateliers des dames où l'on pratique l'art du dessin et de la broderie. Quels jours y allez-vous donc ? J'aimerais partager l'un de ces moments avec vous, et

nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissances.

-Je serai heureuse d'apprendre à vous connaître, ma reine, fit Theileryn, touchée par l'intérêt que la dame lui portait. Mais hélas, je suis ignorante dans ces deux domaines et mes

entraînements avec Orophin ne me laissent que peu de temps.

-Mon fils m'a dit cela en effet... Grinça l'elleth aux cheveux d'argent, visiblement contrariée. J'irai parler à Orophin, qu'il ne vous prenne plus qu'un jour sur trois. Puis elle reprit d'une voie plus calme, chantante:

-Alors, dites moi, damoiselle dans quels arts vous a-t-on initié durant vos tendres années à Imladris ?

-J'y ai appris la danse, le combat et les soins. Lindir a tenté de m'appendre la harpe, mais il y a vite renoncé...

-Votre sœur ne vous a donc pas appris le chant, la couture ou ne serait-ce qu'un seul instrument de musique ?

-Non, ma reine, dit-elle en crispant légèrement la mâchoire à l'évocation d'Arwen. J'ai passé davantage de temps avec mes frères pour devenir une bonne combattante... mais en vain, au vu du triste spectacle que j'offre aux entraînements des éclaireurs depuis une semaine...

-Ne croyez pas cela, Theileryn. Les manières d'Orophin sont brutales et pas toujours bienséantes mais c'est un homme bon. Bien qu'il n'en dît rien, je sais qu'il aime vous avoir pour élève, et se plaît à vous inculquer son savoir, car rare sont les élèves qui le sollicitent. Cependant, je déplore que nul ne vous ait appris les arts. Aujourd'hui, vous viendrez avec moi pour jouer de la harpe, et délaisserait un peu votre épée.

La perspective d'avoir à retoucher un instrument de musique terrifiait davantage l'elleth rousse que les leçons d'Orophin. Mais, hélas, les propos de la reine étaient plus un ordre qu'une invitation courtoise, et elle ne put se dérober.

C'est donc avec crainte qu'en milieu de matinée, elle se retrouva dans un jardin à l'Est de la cité avec une dizaine d'elleth aux longs cheveux blonds pour apprendre la harpe. Jamais Theileryn ne s'était retrouvée dans ces réunions où il n'y avait que des femmes. Flottante dans une robe de soie au couleur pastel que lui avait conseillé Glorfindel avec un air moqueur, elle n'était absolument pas à son aise.

Les dames et damoiselles l'accueillirent avec douceur et gentillesse, mais aucune d'elles ne lui était familière.

-Dame Sirsell n'est pas des vôtres ?

- Oh, non ! Fit Faeriel en riant. Rares sont les elleths qui se battent et viennent parmi nous partager ces instants de paix. Allez, prenez place, demoiselle Theileryn.

Les douces elleths présentes se répartirent par petits groupes pour commencer à jouer. Les heures qui suivirent parurent sans fin à leur cadette rousse qui peina à tirer une note juste à sa harpe. Elle regrettait plus que jamais la présence de Lindir et ses cours isolés dans les bois à l'abri des oreilles délicates et des railleries de ses frères.

-Ne perdez pas espoir fit Faeriel. Les arts de la musique, de la couture et de la broderie sont aussi ardus que ceux des armes. Par malheur, vous avez été privée de votre mère bien trop jeune et elle n'a pu vous enseigner ceci : les arts que nous pratiquons sont ceux de rendre le monde plus beau, plus doux. Tous les ellons doivent apprendre à se battre, mais nous, femmes, nous avons le choix. Nous pouvons apaiser les tourments des guerriers ou de se battre à leurs cotés...

Un discours qu'elle trouva empreint de sagesse, bien qu'il parût à Theileryn que tout cela n'était pas innocent. Elle ne voulait sans doute pas seulement jouir de sa compagnie, mais davantage la rallier à ses idées, espérant sans doute lui faire déposer les armes.

Mais dans quel but, cela restait à découvrir.

**Fin de chapitre !**

Gloire à Elenna, qui m'a généreusement accorder du temps pour corriger les petits travers de ce chapitre !

ET merci pour vos reviews,!  
vos avis son toujours le bienvenu !


End file.
